Sword Fairy Online
by RumblingHearts
Summary: UA. Sword Fairy Online es el nuevo videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea de realidad virtual. Un juego divertido e inofensivo, pero que deja ser lo que aparenta cuando el creador da aviso a una característica especial del juego. La misión es simple, no deben morir... ¿Pero estos jóvenes serán lo suficientemente fuertes para lograrlo? - Pairings: Nalu/Gruvia/Jerza/etc.
1. El juego de la muerte

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, bueno, el día de hoy traigo un fic que escribí inspirándome en el anime Sword Art Online, no lo sé, lo terminé ayer y se me vino esta idea. Claro, así como me basé de la serie también agregaré cosas originales mías.

No sé si será este y una secuela, pero creo que sí lo haré así. Me gustaría saber si les gusta lo que leeran, y si les gustan no olviden dar clic en el sexy boton de favoritos, follow y claro, dejar un lindo review.

Habrá variedad de parejas, pero las que más se verán serán: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, Nali, Stinlu, Roguekino, etc.

Disculpen si alguna pareja no es de su agrado, pero esas son las que a mí más me gustan, Oh yeah! entonces a leer se ha dicho:

* * *

**~ Prologo ~ **

Desde hace años la tecnología ha estado avanzando para la comodidad del hombre, hoy en día pueden verse cientos de artefactos para lograrlo.

Y sin duda, algo que ha revolucionado el mundo como lo conocemos es el nuevo videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea de realidad virtual, este juego que lleva como nombre Sword Fairy Online.

El cual consiste en controlar un avatar tal como lo harían con su cuerpo real, por medio del más nuevo casco de realidad virtual, el cual es capaz de estimular los cinco sentidos a través de sensores cerebrales.

Lo que nadie sabía es que ese juego tendría unas graves fallas y errores, ni mucho menos, que miles de inocentes saldrían víctimas de ellos.

Y entre ellos un peculiar grupo de amigos de diecisiete que ahora mismo ingresaban a un salón donde todos se reunían a jugar aquel juego, aquel inofensivo juego que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

— ¡Lissana-chan ven rápido o iniciaremos sin ti! —dijo una pequeña peli azul de ojos ámbar a una oji azul.

— ¡No me apures Levy! —Respondió mientras lanzaba su maletín al suelo y se sentaba en el simulador—Si me tardé fue porque Natsu y Happy no terminaban de comer.

—Hablando de esos dos…—habló un pelinegro sentándose al igual que la albina en su simulador— ¿Dónde están?

—Dondequiera que estén deben apurarse—comentó una pelirroja desesperada— ¡Quiero ser de las primeras en usar esta cosa!

—E-Erza cálmate.

Y antes de que dijera algo más, un chico de cabellos azules alborotados y ojos negros apareció en la habitación, respiraba con dificultad, y si uno ponía atención un chico de cabellos rosados lo tenía cogido del pie.

El pequeño peli azul, que apenas tendría quince años notó la mirada asesina de Erza y corriendo se metió en un simulador y cogió nervioso el casco, sus amigos imitaron su acto.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrosa al no sentir más la pierna de su hermano pequeño levantó la mirada, solo para tragar saliva, ya que su amiga lo miraba de una manera asesina que estaba logrando que se hiciera en los pantalones.

—H-Hola Er-Erza.

—Natsu… ¡Ve adentro ahora mismo!

— ¡Si señora!

—Erza no seas tan cruel con él—dijo Lissana nerviosa mientras que Gray la apoyaba.

La pelirroja bufó, mientras que el pelirrosa se levantaba del suelo y caminaba sonriente hacia el simulador de realidad virtual.

—Solo espero que lleguemos temprano, Igneel se enojó ayer porque llegamos casi a media noche por el entrenamiento—decía mientras cogía el casco.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que no estaremos ahí mucho tiempo—aseguró Levy con una sonrisa.

—Ojala y aciertes—murmuró el pelinegro—No quisiera tener una reprimenda de Ur

—Ni yo de Elfman.

—Ya ya, vámonos de una vez—como siempre Erza estaba apurada— ¡Vamos chicos!

— ¡A Sword Fairy Online! —gritaron todos mientras que el casco se encendía y sus cuerpos se dejaban caer.

Y así, aquel grupo de amigos perdió la conciencia. Sin imaginar, que llevarían así más tiempo de lo planeado.

Sin imaginar, que este sería el comienzo de una gran aventura en el mundo de las espadas.

**Sword Fairy Online**

**- Capitulo uno -**

**~ El juego de la muerte ~**

Flechas con fuego y algunas con relámpagos se dispersaban en el aire, al igual que algunos explosivos.

Era aquel pequeño grupo de amigos contra veinte, una batalla injusta, pero aun así ellos seguían ahí, con sus espadas, atacando a seres de piel verde y ojos dorados con enormes hachas, aves de un metro de altura con escamas y de dos cabezas.

Se escuchaban gritos, algunos de dolor y otros de excitación.

El ambiente ayudaba mucho, el cielo tenía un color azul marino que se confundía con el negro, con nubes moradas, y la luna llena destacando de todo lo demás.

Era tan grande que pareciera que está a punto de caer sobre ellos.

— ¡Levy detrás de ti! —gritó la albina.

Con sus botas golpeo un goblin y sacó de la liga de su pierna una pequeña pero mortal ballesta.

Apuntó hacia donde su amiga y disparó.

Levy al ver una flecha hacia su dirección dio un salto, haciendo que aquella arma diera en el blanco, haciendo así que pixeles salieran dispersos.

— ¡Bien hecho Lissana-chan!

— ¡No se distraigan! —dijo Erza empuñando nuevamente su espada.

Corría con dos espadas, esquivando ataques y cortando a sus enemigos, junto a ella estaba aquel pequeño hermano del pelirrosa, ayudándola, sirviendo de ayuda y algunas veces como distracción para aquellos duendes, o mejor dicho, goblins.

— ¡Este es mío! —gritó eufórico Gray mientras invocaba una lanza y se la encajaba a una de esas aves gigantes.

Y para ser su primera vez en el juego, vaya que eran buenos.

— ¡Natsu activa el código! —gritó Erza a su amigo, este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Hizo aparecer un pequeño panel e introdujo ciertos números, los cuales hicieron que sus puños se incendiaran.

—Me gusta—dijo saltando y aterrizando en medio del grupo de goblins— ¡Tomen esto!

Y luego de eso el lugar estalló, matando a aquellos seres en un parpadeo.

Natsu cogió aire, mientras que sus puntos de experiencia y los de sus amigos aumentaban, hasta marcar un nuevo nivel.

— ¡Yaho, nivel nueve! —gritó emocionado mientras festejaba con un saludo de puño con su amigo.

Erza suspiró y ocultó su espada al igual que sus amigas y Happy.

Lissana se abrazó a Levy y Happy, mientras que a su celebración se unían Natsu y Gray, por lo cual le pelirroja sonrió.

Mas la sonrisa de todos desapareció al ver tomo una luz blanca los invadía.

— ¡Lissana, Happy! —gritó Natsu estirando la mano, para ver luego como todos los demás también se desvanecían— ¡Gray, Levy, Erza!

Luego de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

En otra parte de aquel juego una rubia caminaba asustada.

Desde hacía media hora había terminado con la misión que se le fue encomendada, desde hacía medía ahora había desactivado su mando de juego y nada… ella seguía ahí, en el juego, en aquella estepa que parecía no tener fin.

Una capa cubría su cuerpo, mientras de vez en cuando atacaba a unos invasores que la perseguían.

— ¡Lucy! —escucha que la llaman, pero no hace caso y sigue caminando.

— ¡Lucy-sama espérenos! —gritaron, y entonces se detuvo para dar media vuelta.

Viendo como un peli naranja y una peli plateada se acercaban a ella. Ambos preocupados y desconcertados, ambos sin saber qué demonios estaban sucediendo.

—Lucy-sama, ¿Por qué aún seguimos aquí? —preguntó la chica mirándola.

—No lo sé Yukino—respondió quitándose la parte superior de la tela, haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta de sus ojos lagrimosos—N-No lo sé, pe-pero no podemos volver.

—Seguramente es una falla del sistema Lucy—dijo el peli naranja—Ya verás, en unos momentos lo arreglaran y volveremos a casa.

— ¡Llevamos dos horas esperando Loke, dos malditas horas y no podemos salir del juego! —Gritó nerviosa— ¡N-No ves, algo está ocurriendo, algo realmente malo!

Yukino mientras tanto dio media vuelta, observando como una mancha negra se aproximaba hacia ellos, así que rápidamente invocó un arco y apuntó hacia el objetivo. Tenía miedo, ya que había reconocido lo que era aquella cosa.

Mas nada sucedió, la mancha siguió avanzando, y eso solo la hizo temblar y correr, cogiendo las manos de sus amigos.

— ¡Yu-Yukino! —exclamó el peli naranja.

— ¡Qué sucede! —quiso saber Lucy.

Pero no respondió de inmediato, por lo que ambos amigos miraron hacia atrás.

Sus miradas se ampliaron.

—Imposible…—susurró la rubia.

—Es un virus.

¿Un virus dentro del juego?, ¡Como era eso posible!

Los tres corrían, evitando caer en aquella oscuridad, ya que no sabían lo que sucedería si esa cosa los tocaba. Los tres corrían como todas sus fuerzas, como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.

Se podía ver como rocas se destruían en el paso, y también unos desgarradores gritos humanos que solo hicieron que Yukino chillara asustada.

Lucy en este acto quiso desactivar el mando, salir del juego, pero no podía, ¡Joder, el juego no la dejaba salir del condenado lugar!

—Demonios—masculló entre dientes Loke.

La rubia entonces dio un mal pasó y cayó en el suelo, sus amigos temieron lo peor.

— ¡Lucy-sama!

Pero antes de que algo sucediese una luz blanca la invadió y comenzó a desvanecerse ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos.

—Chicos…

— ¡Lucy!

Y cuando menos lo imaginaron, ellos también fueron invadidos por la luz.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos azules caminaba mientras trataba de introducir un código de búsqueda, pero todo era inútil.

Su vestimenta está rasgada y se pueden apreciar rasguños en su piel.

Ella no había querido jugar esto, pero como siempre, se dejó convencer por su amigos, ¡Y que amigos, ahora la dejaban sola!

—Gajeel-kun…—susurra cayendo de rodillas y usando sus manos para no caer en el suelo—Gajeel-kun… ¿En dónde estás?

Pero nadie responde.

Solo es ella y ese suelo tan frío que parece burlarse de ella, y más, al darse cuenta de que por más que quisiera, no podía salir del juego.

—Ju-Juvia tiene miedo—dice, ignorando como una persona se acerca a ella y envaina su espada.

—Si quieres ser el mejor, debes acabar con todos—dijo sonriendo sádicamente y levantando el arma.

Juvia sintió un ardor en su brazo derecho y gritó. Ya que a pesar de estar dentro de un juego de realidad virtual tus sentidos estaban sensibles. Podías sentirlo todo, tocarlo, gozarlo. Y el hecho de que ahora un desconocido la hiriera hizo que todo el dolor retenido fuera expulsado.

Y más, al ver como sus puntos de vida estaban bajando con apuro.

—Eres una chica linda—habló sínicamente apretando más el mango de su espada—Si quieres podemos salir en una cita en el mundo real, ¿Qué dices?

Pero antes de que la chica respondiera, una espada fue atravesada al sujeto que la había herido.

Los puntos de vida fueron bajando hasta cero. El hombre desapareció en el aire, mientras que un peli azul miraba a Juvia, sus ojos mostraban desesperación y algo de dolor.

Y Juvia lo reconoció, por lo cual trató de levantarse con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—Gra-Gracias Jellal-kun—pero cayó al suelo por lo débil que estaba.

—Estas herida—no preguntó, lo aseguró.

Así que en un movimiento rápido sacó de su pantalón una hierba mágica, que solo te daban en un pueblo lejano de dónde estaban.

—Por poco y casi no llego—dijo nervioso mientras vendaba el hombro de la chica—Tus puntos pudieron llegar a cero, y eso es peligroso—la miró—Te diste cuenta de lo que está sucediendo aquí, ¿Verdad?

Juvia asintió con temor, mientras que el peli azul seguía curando su hombro lastimado y lo seguía vendando con cuidado.

Desde hace unas horas que el botón "salir" había desaparecido del menú principal del panel.

—No podemos salir del juego—decía mirándola— ¿Cuántos tiempo llevamos dentro?

—Juvia ha contado cinco horas—dijo mirándolo también—Jellal-kun… ¿Tienes alguna pista de Gajeel-kun?

—No—respondió preocupado—Creo que debemos…

— ¡Así que de holgazanes mientras yo consigo puntos de experiencia para el equipo! —gritó una voz desde el cielo.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza, para ver como un pelinegro caía enfrente de ellos. Jellal suspiró aliviado, mientras que Juvia sonreía ampliamente.

— ¡Gajeel-kun!

—Tsk mujer fastidiosa—la miró y frunció el ceño—Vaya, los dejo un rato solos y salen heridos. Juvia… la próxima ten más cuidado.

La peli azul sonrió, era obvio que el moreno se preocupara a su manera de sus heridas, no por nada eran amigos desde niños.

—Entonces que esperamos, debemos ir al siguiente nivel—dijo el peli azul—quizás ahí podamos encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquí.

— ¡Si Jellal-kun!

Y antes de que Juvia pudiera tomar las manos de sus dos amigos una luz invadió su cuerpo ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos.

— ¡Juvia!

Y como los demás, Jellal y Gajeel también sufrieron el mismo destino, y una luz cegadora los invadió por completo.

* * *

Un rubio caminaba tranquilo con un palillo entre los dientes.

Ajeno al miedo de los demás jugadores, ajeno al gran peligro en el cual estaba atado ahora.

—Sting, es hora de irnos—dijo un pelinegro que estaba caminando al lado suyo.

El chico lo miró y escupió el palillo.

—Oh vamos Rogue, no me digas que prefieres regresar al mundo real—decía sentándose en el suelo—Eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo y lo sabes. Además, no hay nadie por lo cual quiera regresar.

— ¿Ni siquiera por Lector?

Sting miró a su amigo, pero luego bajó la mirada.

Lector, su pequeño hermano de apenas diez años.

Claro que le importaba, era por lo único que seguía bajo el mismo techo que su madre y ese hombre que se hacía pasar por su padre. Sting quería mucho a su hermano, por lo cual nunca quiere separarse de él.

Pero hay ocasiones en la cual quiere alejarse de todo, por lo cual vio como salida de escape el mundo virtual de Sword Fairy Online para desahogarse. Era un alivio que este era el inicio de este mundo.

—Está bien—dice activando el panel—Vamos a regresar Rogue.

El chico asiente mientras, que al igual que su amigo activaba su panel.

Su dedo vagó por la pequeña pantalla holográfica, buscando el mando de juego para poder irse del lugar.

Mas cuando ambos quisieron activarlo este no hizo nada. Ambos siguieron en el juego.

—Pero que mierda—masculló Sting— ¡Rogue que demonios sucede!

—No lo sé—dijo intentando salir— ¡Joder, el mando de juego no funciona!

—Entonces que haremos… ¡Rogue! —Gritó mirando un manto oscuro acercándose— ¡Detrás de ti!

El pelinegro se giró, solo para ver como aquel virus antes detecta por Yukino se acercaba a ambos. Así que rápidamente se giró y comenzó a correr junto a su amigo de cabellos rubios.

Miraban como todo iba desapareciendo a su paso.

Miraban como la nada se estaba acercando.

—Mierda, mierda mierda—repetía Sting, mientras que la imagen de su sonriente hermano mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos miel llegaba a su mente—Lector… lo siento.

Y a la mente de Rogue vino la imagen de una niña de cabellos negros y ojos verde, con un vestido rosa y un peluche en forma de sapo. Sí, era su hermana Frosh.

Ambos amigos se miraron, sintiendo como el virus estaba detrás de ellos.

Cerraron los ojos, preparándose para cualquier cosa.

Mas lo que nunca se imaginaron sería que algo los envolvería, ni tampoco una misteriosa voz hablándoles.

—_Sacrificios…_

Luego, todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

Natsu comenzó a abrir los ojos, confundido, desorientado, pero luego recordando cómo sus amigos, e incluso su hermano se habían desvanecido ante sus ojos.

Se levantó con apuro del suelo, mas sus ojos se sorprendieron ante lo que estaba viendo.

Era un paisaje hermoso, nunca lo había visto ni presenciado, a pesar de que el cielo era nocturno podía diferenciar todas las cosas, una y cada una de las cosas que había en ese lugar.

Había un enorme lago azul, en el cual se podían presenciar los peces nadando y uno que otro animal bebiendo de él.

Animales voladores diminutos se encontraban sobre él, luciérnagas, eso podrían ser.

Arboles alrededor al igual que una inmensa variedad de flores, desde la más grande a la pequeña, la imaginable y la inimaginable.

El chico de cabellos rosas respiro hondo, sintió algo dentro suyo, una gran armonía se apodero de su cuerpo cuando respiro aquel aroma, era el aroma de la paz.

Una paz que lo había asustado, ya que no era nada normal sentirla.

— ¡Happy! —Gritó— ¡Lissana, Erza, Gray, Levy! —Gritaba, pero nadie respondía— ¡En dónde están!

Mas luego se da cuenta de que está sobre un bulto, y emocionado abraza al pequeño peli azul.

Pero no solo estaba él, también lo estaban Erza, Gray y Levy, quienes lo vieron y sonrieron agradecidos.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Gray.

—Eso fue…—comenzó a hablar Erza—Una teletransportación forzada.

Levy miraba hacia todos lados: —Chicos… ¿En dónde está Lissana-chan?

Y era cierto, la albina no estaba con ellos.

Pero no solo eso los desconcertó, sino que ahora, en luces blancas estaban llegando más personas, o mejor dicho jugadores.

Eran muchos, demasiados, tantos que se llegaba a perder la cantidad de pura vista.

Por lo cual, el grupo de Lucy, Jellal y Sting no se encontró con el grupo de Natsu, aunque a decir verdad, ningún grupo estaba completo.

A todos les faltaban integrantes.

— ¡Yukino! —Gritaba la rubia a la multitud— ¡Yukino dónde estás!

Y un poco cerca, un pelinegro también estaba gritando.

— ¡Juvia dónde mierda te has metido! —Gritó— ¡Jellal!

El grupo de Natsu solo escuchaba los gritos desesperados.

— ¡Gajeel-kun, Jellal-kun!

— ¡Rogue!

— ¡Lucy-sama, Loke-sama!

Escuchaban y escuchaban nombres, ¡Pero no había nada sobre Lissana!

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Unas campanadas resonaron en el lugar, mientras que unas señales de peligro aparecían en el techo de esa especie de esfera en la cual estaban.

Decía falla del sistema, y de estas mismas señales un plasma rojo comenzó a salir, formando algo sobre los jugadores que observaban todo con miedo.

Gotas de plasma caían en el suelo, haciendo que todos sintieran asco y repugnancia.

Y más al notar como este tomaba una forma semi humana gigante.

—Un game master…—susurró Jellal sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué no tendrá cara? —preguntó por su lado Erza colocándose al lado del peli azul recién llegado.

Yukino retrocedió asustada y se tapó la boca, no quería gritar.

—Estoy asustada—dijo Levy.

—No te preocupes Levy-chan, seguramente es la ceremonia de apertura—decía Happy tratando de calmarla.

El llamado "game master" los miró –o eso creían ellos– y habló.

—Bienvenidos a mi mundo.

— ¿Dijo acaso mi mundo? —preguntó Lucy mirándolo.

Natsu, que había estado caminando se detuvo al escuchar a la rubia.

—Mi nombre es Tetsuya Kido. Y soy la única persona capaz de controlar este mundo.

Todos abrieron las bocas sorprendidos. Ya que ese era el nombre del desaparecido creador de Sword Fairy Online.

—Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que el botón de "salir", ha desaparecido de su menú principal del panel de juego. Y no, no es un defecto del juego.

Silencio.

—Esto es solo una característica más del juego.

Gray abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salían.

—Ustedes no pueden salir del juego por su propia cuenta, ni siquiera la gente de fuera puede desconectarlos. Y si lo intentan, un transmisor dentro de los cascos emitirá una microonda destruyendo su cerebro.

Natsu retrocedió espantado.

—Por ende, acabando con sus vidas.

Juvia cayó al suelo con miedo, ignorando que un hombre la observaba de lejos.

— ¡Estás loco!, ¡No vamos a caer con eso! —gritó Sting.

—Entonces tus familiares removerán tu casco y morirás, tanto en este juego como en la vida real. Al igual que los ciento cincuenta que no siguieron mis advertencias.

El rubio tembló.

Y entonces miles de pantallas aparecen, reportando muertes de solo hace unos segundos. Era información que les hacía ver que lo que decía era verdad.

—La única manera que tienen para salir de aquí vivos es ganando el juego. Ya que haciéndolo serán libres. Pero debo recordarles, que si sus puntos de vida llegan a cero nadie podrá revivirlos, por lo cual, si mueren aquí, morirán en la vida real.

—N-No—chilló Lucy— ¡Eso es mentira!

— ¿Quieres ver que no lo es? —preguntó mientras unas rocas se levitaban y volaban hacia su dirección.

Natsu que estaba a su lado rápidamente la cargó y alejó de aquel ataque.

— ¡Qué mierda te sucede idiota! —gritó cabreado y más, al notar el miedo en los ojos de la rubia.

—Pueden seguir o no mis advertencias, pero de mí no correrá sus muertes.

El pelirrosa empuñó sus manos y sus dientes rechinaron.

—Suerte jugadores.

Y desapareció. Dejando a más de doscientos jugadores confundidos y desorientados.

Y muchas cosas ocurrieron a la vez.

El lugar tembló, partiéndose en dos, mientras que en ese momento los puntos de vida de algunos jugadores llegaban a cero ante el miedo de sus espectadores.

—¡Por favor, alguien ayude a Juvia!—imploró, ya que un hombre la había cogido como si de un costal se tratase.

Gray miró eso al igual que Gajeel y corrieron hacia la chica.

—¡Hey suéltala pedazo de mierda!—gritó el moreno empuñando su espada. Pero eso solo hizo que aquel sujeto brincara más alto.

—Desgraciado...—masculló Gray, y más al ver las lágrimas de la muchacha y el golpe en su rostro. Así que corrió siguiéndolos.

Mas cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cuando su mano se estiró hacia la joven y esta imitó su acto, notó que el cuerpo de Juvia comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Pero que...—susurró el pelinegro.

—_Sacrificios..._

Susurró una voz misteriosa mientras que Juvia desaparecía de la vista del Fullbuster y Gajeel.

—¡Juviaaaaaaa!—gritó con cierto temor Gajeel mientras que Jellal, a lo lejos, lo había escuchado.

Una luz cegadora volvió a inundar el lugar.

Y fue entonces cuando Natsu encontró a Lissana a solo unos metros de distancia. Y quiso estirar su mano, pero aún tenía en sus brazos a Lucy, además, antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, su cuerpo se desvaneció junto a aquella rubia.

Y todos los jugadores fueron separados de su grupo de amigos.

Lo cual solo significaba una cosa:

_El juego recién había comenzado._

* * *

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Fue muy malo para ser el primer capitulo?, ¿No tiene buen argumento?, acepto cualquier cosa en verdad, quiero mejorar todo lo que escribo, así que por favor, sean sinceros conmigo.

Todo el fic se desarrollará dentro del juego, por si las dudas.

Muchas gracias por leer. Nos veremos luego si así lo quieren.

Cuídense. Ja-ne!

**- Kokoro-chan.**


	2. Luchando por la supervivencia

Después de una semana de haber publicado el primer capitulo, aquí traigo conmigo la continuación, en verdad me alegré mucho al ver como han aceptado esta adaptación de SAO, que aunque claro, este capitulo está ajeno a ese anime, me sirvió de mucha inspiración volver a verlo.

Como dije, este capitulo es original, no está basado en ningún capitulo de SAO. Espero que les guste este capitulo, ya que aquí es donde la acción y misterio a comenzado.

Quiero agradeces a estar personas por sus reviews; **_WhiteRabbit94 Usagi-chan, Alex Darklight, LucyLuckyDragneel, BliisAruasi, Juvia. D. Portgas , ChesseSmile, NAZH045, kanakochan 01, fanatico z, RechelHina & Yoko-HDA._**

Respondo reviews por PM, gracias por los favoritos y follow.

Ahora sí, ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

.

.

**~ Sword Fairy Onlie ~**

Lucy abrió los ojos, estaba confundida, desorientada, observando el lugar en el cual se encontraba, y que su mente no mentía, era al parecer un bosque.

Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo tembloroso la llevó sobre sus pies otra vez, una y otra vez por cada intento que hacía en vano, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando, sino que estaba aún dentro de aquel juego.

Sus ojos lloraban por darse cuenta de que lo dicho por aquel hombre era cierto, y ahora su vida estaba en juego.

—Por-Porque—tartamudeaba observando el cielo—Yu-Yukino, Loke… ¿En dónde están?

Al menos, deseaba que ambos estuviesen juntos. Sanos y salvos. Protegiéndose y buscando la manera de ganar en este infierno que habían sido sometidos contra su voluntad.

—No Lucy—dice levantándose—No debes llorar, encontrarás a tus amigos y juntos saldrán de esta—secó las lágrimas.

Intentó caminar, pero una vez intentando hacerlo su pie se topó con un bulto.

Asustada dio un brinco, más luego miró de cerca aquello, solo para identificar una cabellera rosada y un rostro apiñonado.

Entonces lo recordó.

_Aquel sujeto lanzándole una embestida de rocas, y como ese chico la había salvado de un posible final._

_¡Qué mierda te sucede idiota!_

—De no ser por él… ahora estaría muerta—susurra agachándose hasta la altura del chico.

Lucy se da cuenta de que este está durmiendo y sonríe, al parecer no estaba herido ni nada por el estilo.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, mientras que el viento hacía danzar los cabellos dorados de la chica. Su capa había desaparecido, dejando al descubierto el delineado cuerpo que poseía y que era cubierto por una falda negra de tablones y una blusa morada ceñida al cuerpo.

—Gracias…—susurra acariciando un cabello rosa del chico—En verdad muchas gracias por salvarme.

Y Natsu mientras tanto, solamente siguió soñando con el rostro de su hermano peli azul y de la albina Lissana Strauss.

Soñaba… escapando del infierno en el que se había metido.

**Sword Fairy Onlie.**

**- Capitulo dos -**

**~ Luchando por la supervivencia ~**

Erza se levantó del suelo adolorida, desubicada y con sus sentidos listos para atacar a quien fuera que ahora sentía la estaba observando.

El ulular comenzaba a intensificarse, mientras que unos sonidos grotescos y hasta atemorizantes se escuchaban en la distancia.

—Diablos…—masculló entre dientes al sentir el suelo temblar y como una parvada de cuervos volaba sobre ella—Natsu y los otros esperarán—activó el panel e invocó un pequeño kimono rosa al igual que una espada.

Y antes de que pudiese parpadear, la imagen de un ser extraño comenzó a acercarse a paso veloz, hasta llegar al punto de estar a solo un metro de distancia de ella.

Y era extraño, según la guía que había leído por internet esa cosa no era del juego. Esa cosa no estaba calificada como ningún monstruo. Esa cosa no era nada.

—Sacrificios—dijo aquel ser mientras temblaba y tomaba la forma de un minotauro— ¡Sacrificios!

Erza dio un salto esquivando el hacha que venía a atacarla.

Cayó con gracia en el suelo mientras preparaba la espada, pero antes de atacar miró que aquel ser con apariencia mitológica la atacaba de nuevo.

—Imposible—pensó sin dejar de saltar— ¡Es demasiado rápido!

Una explosión de rocas se llevó a cabo, mientras que la pelirroja tomaba impulso de un árbol y se lanzaba hacia él.

—Pero… ¡Yo planeo sobrevivir! —gritó haciendo girar la espada y atacando al minotauro.

Y por ende, cortando su brazo izquierdo que sostenía la gigantesca hacha.

La sangre de aquella criatura comenzó a dispersarse a su alrededor, manchando su rostro y parte de su vestimenta. Lo cual era extraño, que ella supiera la sangre del juego no debería verse tan real.

Pero si hubo algo que la sorprendió e incluso asustó, fue ver como un nuevo brazo salía de aquella criatura, y más, que el hacha que ahora portaba era mucho más grande.

—Sacrificios…

—Co-Como…

Y antes de poder formular la cuestión, una mano enorme la envolvió por completo y la lanzó contra un árbol, haciendo que asustada mirara que sus antes 100 puntos de vida ahora bajaran a un 85.

Cayó al suelo cansada, mientras que la criatura levantaba su hacha dispuesta a atacarla, pero Erza fue más fuerte y se escudó con la espada.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó saltando y atacándolo, mas esto no funcionaba, y nuevamente, la mano la atrapó.

Solo que esta vez no la había soltado, sino que ahora la estaba apretando con fuerza.

— ¿Puedo comerte? —preguntó mirándola. Erza tragó saliva, mirando como poco a poco el 85 se había convertido en 80, así, bajando cada vez más y más.

Acaso… ¿Este sería su fin?

Acaso… ¿Ya no volvería a ver a Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lissana ni a Levy?

— ¡Sacrificios! —gritó mientras lanzaba por los aires a Erza y una luz salía de su hocico.

Ella cerró los ojos, resignada al final.

Pero al parecer, alguien no pensaba igual que ella.

Ya que antes de que el ataque final llegara hacia Erza, unos brazos la atraparon y la alejaron de su posible muerte.

* * *

Gray caminaba, lleva horas haciéndolo por el oscuro bosque, buscando alguna señal de vida de sus amigos, buscando algún lugar donde refugiarse, pero más que nada, donde sobrevivir esta noche.

¿Para qué negarlo?, tiene miedo, demasiado, tanto que no sabe cómo rayos respondería si alguien llegase de la nada dispuesto a matarlo.

Además estaba solo, ¡Joder, porque solo esas cosas le pasaban a él!, seguramente los demás estaban juntos, oh bueno, eso era un consuelo.

Ya que en verdad, si algo les ocurría a sus amigos, incluso al idiota de Natsu, no se lo perdonaría.

Gray no se perdonaría sobrevivir y dejar a sus amigos atrás. O sobrevivían todos o él no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Suspiró, mientras se anudaba la camisa en su cintura y se sentaba en el suelo. Observando la luna, escuchando el canto del viento y las hojas que iban y venían.

—Mierda…—masculló entre dientes mientras empuñaba sus manos—Chicos… ¿En dónde están?

Y como esperaba nadie le contestó y sonrió amargamente.

Pero luego se levantó del suelo al escuchar un ruido en los arbustos. Así que no perdió el tiempo e invocó unas cuchillas para saltar sobre donde estaban su invasor.

Mas este al ver como el pelinegro se acercaba a él, dispuesto a atacar, gritó como una niña pequeña y saltó hacia un lado, cayendo con su rostro contra el césped.

—Hay hay hay, mi cara—se quejó el peli naranja levantándose— ¡Porque diablos me has atacado si no te hice nada!

Gray desactivó las cuchillas y miró al chico de chaqueta verde y lentes azules que ahora se frotaba la cara.

No se miraba amenazante ni nada por el estilo.

—Q-Que mi-miras—tartamudeó señalándolo con el dedo— ¡No me digas que eres gay y te has enamorado locamente de mí!

—Eh-Eh, ¡Qué mierda dices, a mí me gustan las mujeres! —También lo señaló con el dedo— ¡Además eres horrendo!

Y así ambos chicos comenzaron a darse insultos bajos e infantiles sin dejar de señalarse con el dedo.

Pero luego, tanto pelinegro como peli naranja se callan, reconociéndose y sonriendo.

Gray y Loke se habían conocido en un campamento de verano en la secundaria y se habían vuelto buenos amigos, así que se alegraron de verse. Mas esa sonrisa se desvanece al darse cuenta del porqué de su encuentro.

Ambos estaban atrapados en ese maldito juego.

Por eso ahora los dos estaban sentados en el césped, observando su fogata improvisada.

—Entonces Gray… ¿Estás buscando ser el gran vencedor?

—No—respondió—Si estoy aquí es porque… tengo unos amigos que debo proteger y sacar de aquí.

Loke se sorprendió, mas luego bajó la mirada compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de tristeza del chico.

—Yo también—dijo suspirando—Fui separado de dos valiosas amigas y ahora no sé qué hacer—lanzó una piedra a la fogata—Pero si al menos están juntas entonces estoy bien.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Ahora que recuerdo ya te había visto aquí—decía Loke mirando a Gray, este levantó la ceja—Ayer, cuando todos fuimos separados corriste detrás de una linda chica de cabellos azules.

Entonces el pelinegro también lo recordó.

Esa chica también estaba implicada en este maldito juego, e inconscientemente empuñó las manos recordando las lágrimas de esta y su rostro golepado.

— ¿Es una de tus amigas Gray?

—No—respondió—Es más, nunca la había visto en mi vida.

— ¿Quisiste ayudarla solo porque sí entonces? —Preguntó sorprendido, el Fullbuster asintió con la cabeza—Eres muy noble.

—Cá-Cállate.

—Eso te llevará a la muerte—comentó seriamente y quitándose las gafas—Ya escuchaste a ese tal Tetsuya Kido. Si mueres aquí morirás en la vida real. Dime Gray, ¿En verdad piensas salir de este juego ayudando a cuanta gente te necesite?

No dijo nada en el momento, pero luego sonrió de lado y cruzando los brazos.

—Así es—respondió— ¿Qué clase de ganador sería si dejo atrás a todos los necesitados Loke?

El peli naranja sonrió mientras de su mochila sacaba fruta y se la lanzaba al pelinegro.

—Entonces te ayudaré—pausó—Así seguramente podré encontrar a Lucy y Yukino.

Gray iba a decir algo más, pero un grito femenino algo cercano le hizo abrir los ojos con impacto.

— ¿Escuchaste eso Loke?

—Fue el grito de una dama en apuros.

— ¡Mierda! —se escuchó a la distancia.

Entonces el cerebro de Gray identificó la voz.

— ¡Erza!

Y corriendo se aproximó hacia dónde provenía el sonido, seguido por un Loke que se atragantaba con su manzana.

* * *

El lugar parecía ser un laboratorio, ya que se podía ver monitores al igual que alta tecnología, pero esta idea desaparece cuando uno se da cuenta de las grietas que el lugar tiene.

Al igual que el deterioro en sus paredes, suelos, techo, y aquellos animalejos que se arrastraban por las alcantarillas.

Se puede escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo de una posible gotera. Se escuchan caer, al igual que el sonido de unos gritos humanos.

Y es que avanzando un poco más adelante, precisamente en un pasillo oscuro, podemos darnos cuenta de que hay una puerta de acero, en la cual, si uno la cruzaba, podía ver a un grupo de personas colgadas en la pared, con grilletes en sus muñecas y sus ropas maltratadas.

A ciencia cierta no se sabe quién es el culpable de esto, no se sabe quién es la mente detrás de esta atrocidad.

Eso aún es un misterio.

Ya que no, el cerebro detrás de esto no es ese hombre que camina observando a los adolescentes colgados como si de trofeos se tratasen.

Ese hombre de cabellos rojizos oscuros casi pasando al negro no era la mente maestra, pero sí era un cómplice.

José Porla es su nombre.

—Despierten—dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos—Hibiki, Karen, Ren, Aries, Kinana, Cobra, Totomaru, Aria, Meredy, Kagura, Zancrow.

Y mientras los iba mencionando, estos abrían sus ojos, los cuales, estaban fijos en el suelo

Al parecer llevaban más tiempo que los demás, ya que su apariencia era más deplorable.

—Y ahora… las nuevas reliquias.

Decía mirando hacia un pasillo más oscuro, mientras que unos faroles se encendían, dejando al descubierto a otros jugadores.

José sonríe encendiendo el panel y distribuyendo la información de cada jugador para así leer sus nombres.

—Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Lissana Strauss— hace aparecer más paneles— Interesante… —dice caminando hacia exactamente el lugar donde están tres adolescentes.

Su sonrisa se ensancha al verlos y más, al terminar de leer su información.

—Quien lo diría, en mis manos ahora están Happy Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe y Juvia Loxar… ¡Oh que maravillosa es la vida!

José sonríe, ignorando que una chica de cabellos largos negros y de fleco recto se estaba liberando de su agarre.

Mientras tanto, Lissana miraba con lágrimas al hermano menor de Natsu colgado por culpa de esos grilletes.

_Natsu… por favor… ¡Sálvanos!_

* * *

Natsu se movió incómodo y abrió los ojos asustado mientras comenzaba a tomar grandes bocados de aire.

Su mano vagó hacia su pecho, había tenido un mal presentimiento, un aplastamiento en su pecho que lo dejó sin aire y con miedo.

Creyó haber escuchado la voz de Lissana a la distancia, y no solo eso. Sino que también a su mente habían llegado imágenes nada agradables sobre Happy.

—No… son solo ideas mías, Happy Lissana y los demás están bien—dice acostándose de nuevo en el césped—Ellos están sanos y salvos.

Entonces cuando gira su cuerpo (según él para hacer que las ideas saliesen) se encuentra con algo que no tenía previsto ni mucho menos pensado.

Sus ojos se agrandan y sus mejillas se encienden, mientras que la chica que yace dormida solo respira tranquilamente.

—Pe-Pero… ¡Qué mierda! —grita alejándose lo más antes posible de ella.

Ya que estaba cerca, demasiado para su gusto.

La rubia se movió más no despertó y se acomodó mejor en el suelo.

Natsu se acercó gateando hacia ella y comenzó a pinchar su cara con el dedo, quizás para asegurarse de que era real y no un mutante o monstruo que solo buscaba asesinarlo.

Pero no, se sentía real. Su piel era suavecita y firme.

—Espera…—dice mirándola mejor—Ah sí, es la chica que ese bastardo trató de matar.

Se sentó al estilo indio y cruzó los brazos, observando el lugar y de vez en cuando a la chica.

¿Qué hubiese sido de la rubia si él no la hubiese sacado del camino?, ¿En verdad habría muerto?, ¿En verdad ese sujeto habría sido capaz de matarla?

—Y eso no es lo peor—susurra apretando la mandíbula—Los chicos están por ahí, Happy está solo.

Lucy comenzó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que notó fue que el pelirrosa estaba despierto, y también, estaba hablando consigo mismo.

Entonces Natsu se da cuenta de la chica y la mira.

Por primera vez ambas miradas se encuentran. Por primera vez ambos se han detenido a observar sus rostros, que a pesar de la poca luz existente, aun eran visibles.

La rubia nota la mirada perturbada del chico, por lo cual le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo, es lo menos que le debía.

—Gracias por lo de antes—dijo parándose del suelo—En verdad estoy muy agradecida.

—N-No fue nada—respondió parándose también—Digo, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho en mi lugar.

—Y al parecer ese alguien fuiste tú…

—Natsu, mi nombre es Natsu.

Ella sonrió acercándose y ofreciéndole la mano, el pelirrosa la miró confundido.

—Yo soy Lucy.

El chico sonrió y aceptó gustoso el apretón de manos.

Y ambos de nuevo se miraron.

Y por extraño que pareciese, ambos sintieron el temor trasmitido en las miradas.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de algo valioso que se les había sido arrebatado y también, el miedo de emprender solos esta nueva aventura en el juego de la muerte.

—Y… lamento haberte conocido en estas condiciones—dijo Lucy soltando su mano y dándose cuenta de que Natsu había comenzado a caminar.

—No más que yo, pero bueno—la miró de reojo—Por alguna razón ambos terminamos aquí, así que vamos.

— ¡Eh! —Exclamó— ¡Quieres que vaya contigo!

— ¿Entonces quieres morir? —preguntó serio mirándola.

Lucy parpadeó sorprendida y luego tembló, mientras que la imagen de Loke y Yukino llegaba a su mente.

¡Ella no moriría, ella sobreviviría por sus amigos!

— ¿Sobreviviré si voy contigo? —preguntó angustiada.

Natsu sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Sí, ya que no soportaré ver morir a alguien más delante de mis ojos.

La rubia lo miró sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse, más luego sonrío, caminando hacia el pelirrosa.

Sabiendo que junto a él nada malo sucedería y encontraría a sus amigos.

Sí… Natsu y Lucy sobrevivirían en este infierno.

* * *

Erza seguía en los brazos de aquel desconocido de cabellos azules, y este saltada esquivando los ataques y de vez en cuando respondiendo a estos.

— ¡Devuélveme mi comida!

La pelirroja observa entonces como el chico activa el panel y mete en este un código extraño a ella, para luego invocar en su mano una daga dorada.

—Odio ver como golpean a alguien indefenso—dijo mientras se preparaba para atacar—Y más, cuando ese alguien es una mujer.

Erza no tuvo tiempo de parpadear, ya que rápidamente aquella criatura desapareció, y los puntos de experiencia del chico aumentaron hasta llegar al nivel doce.

—Ya no está—decía mirando a la Scarlet—Ahora estás a salvo.

La chica se sonrojó ante la cercanía del chico, y más al notar que este estaba jodidamente atractivo.

Pero luego se enoja, al darse cuenta de que ese adonis la había llamado mujer indefensa.

— ¡Quién demonios pidió tu ayuda! —Gritó mientras trataba de soltarse del chico— ¡Yo tenía todo bajo control! —Se bajó del chico empuñando su espada— ¡Además quien te crees para toquetearme!

El peli azul, al verla mejor, se llenó de un bochornoso sonrojo, ya que la vestimenta de esa atractiva (si, hasta ahora se dio cuenta de su hermosura) pelirroja no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Hace calor…—murmuró el chico desviando la mirada.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Erza, y el peli azul sudó frio cuando miró la punta de la afilada espada a centímetros de su rostro: — Di tus últimas palabras desconocido.

—Bu-Bueno, quiero decir que eres una chica muy linda y tu cabello tiene un color muy bonito—dijo haciéndola sonrojar—Y bueno, me gustaría que me dijeras Jellal y no desconocido por favor.

Entonces el corazón de la Scarlet se encoge, y la espada que tenía envainada empieza a caer ante la sorprendida mirada de Jellal.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

¿Quién además de él poseía esa revoltosa cabellera azul y ese extraño tatuaje rojo?

Solo él…

—Jellal... —susurra.

—Si ese es mi nombre señori…—pero entonces sus ojos se desorbitan.

Ya que él también se dio cuenta. Él también la reconoció.

Por eso ese cabello rojo le había llamado tanto la atención a lo lejos. Por eso había tomado el impulso de salvarla de aquella criatura.

—Erza…

Y antes de que alguno de ellos diera un paso, que uno de ellos cerraran sus brazos alrededor del otro, un pelinegro y peli naranja interrumpieron la escena.

— ¡Erza! —gritó Gray mirando a su amiga, ella también lo miró.

— ¡Gray! —exclamó con una radiante sonrisa que lastimó el ego de Jellal.

Ambos sonrieron, aliviados de que estuviesen con bien.

—Así que ella es la dama en apuros—dijo Loke cogiendo la mano de la pelirroja—Es bueno ver que una belleza como tu esté bien, sería una lástima desperdiciar un rostro tan lindo—besó su mano, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en el rostro.

Gray miró con lástima a su amigo, mas luego su vista se desvía hacia Jellal. Y él también lo mira.

—Vaya…—dice el pelinegro sonriendo amigablemente—Has vuelvo Jellal, ¿No es grandioso Erza?

—Oh sí—susurró cruzando los brazos y sonrojándose—Grandioso…

Sí, el amigo de infancia de Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, había vuelto a su vida luego de tres años de ausencia.

* * *

En aquella habitación de prisioneros una peli azul comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Estaba asustada. Aterrada, y más al notar los grilletes que la tenían colgada a una columna, al igual que a un niño de quince años de cabellos azules y otro adolescente de cabellos rubios.

Y lo notó, ambos estaban al igual que ella despiertos, pero si algo no pasó desapercibido por ella fueron las lágrimas que el peli azul dejaba correr por sus mejillas.

—Tengo miedo…—susurró llorando mientras que la peli azul sonreía con ternura.

—No tienes por qué tenerlo—dijo, este la miró—Juvia está segura de que nada malo nos sucederá.

Happy se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero más que nada también por la sonrisa que esta le estaba regalando. Y es que para él eso era algo extraño, y más cuando se da cuenta de que la chica está en sus mismas condiciones.

Juvia por su parte creía que eso era lo que menos podía hacer. Ya que para ella ese chico aún era un niño.

—Gra-Gracias…

—Juvia—decía mientras su mano trataba de moverse, mas eso solo hizo que su cuerpo le doliese—Juvia Loxar.

—Gracias Juvia-chan—sonrío llorando aún—Soy Happy.

—Tsk mocoso escucha a la chica y deja de llorar—dijo el rubio chasqueando la lengua—Eres molesto.

— ¡No le hables así! —Se quejó mientras se movía bruscamente, haciendo que nuevamente el dolor llegara a ella—Ay.

—Y tú deja de moverte. Estos grilletes conforme te mueves más se aprietan—explicó Sting mirándola—Además… pronto saldremos de aquí.

Y antes de que Juvia y Happy pudieran decir algo más, una pelinegra saltó y aterrizó en el suelo ante la mirada atenta de todos.

— ¡Escúchenme bien todos, cuando desactive los grilletes todos, absolutamente todos correrán en busca de una salida! —Gritó mirándolos—No importa que solo uno salga, ¡Uno es suficiente para buscar refuerzos! —dijo activando un panel.

Si, lo haría, los liberaría.

Kagura había estado atrapada por un largo tiempo, no permitiría que alguien más sufriera como ella.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó. Liberándolos y activando por ende la alarma del lugar.

_Y es ahora, cuando su propia pelea por la supervivencia ha comenzado._

Happy cayó al suelo mientras era atrapado torpemente por la albina, esta sonrío notando que no estaba herido y lo abrazó, este de dejó abrazar por su hermana adoptiva mayor.

Sting cayó con gracia en el suelo, observando a lo lejos a su amigo de cabellos negros que no dejaba de mirar sorprendido a una chica de cortos cabellos plateados.

Mientras tanto, Juvia jadeaba mientras miraba a lo lejos como una pelirrosa ayudaba a un rubio a levantarse, al igual, de dos conocidos para ella de la secundaria.

— ¡Totomaru-kun, Aria-san!

_Lamentablemente no todos tenían la suerte de salir victoriosos._

— ¡Karen! —Gritó Hibiki al ver como su novia era atrapada por unos brazos mecánicos— ¡Suéltame Ren tengo que salvar a Karen!

_No todos tienen la dicha de disfrutar la libertad._

— ¡Happy toma mi mano! —gritó Lissana mientras que este asentía con la cabeza y comenzaban a correr.

— ¡Juvia-chan ven con nosotros! —gritó Happy mientras le ofrecía su mano a la peli azul.

Esta iba a aceptarla, pero antes de hacerlo se dio cuenta de un brazo mecánico que se aproximaba hacia el peli azul. Así que no lo pensó dos veces y empujó al pequeño.

— ¡Corre Happy-chan! —gritó Juvia mientras invocaba una guadaña dispuesta a atacar, mas no lo logró. Y quedó al igual que Karen atrapada— ¡Juvia te ha dicho que corras!

El Dragneel se negó a hacerlo, pero Lissana no se lo permitió y a la fuerza se lo llevó.

— ¡Todos corran! —gritó Sting viendo como Juvia era azotada en una pared.

_Las piezas del juego estaban cayendo._

—Yukino…—susurró Rogue asustado mirándola, esta le sonrió tristemente. Pero aun así la cogió del brazo y corrió con ella a su lado.

_Y de los diecisiete, solamente ocho salieron de aquel lugar._

Sting miró el cielo despejado, mientras que de otro lado del lugar, Rogue también salía por su propia cuenta con Yukino recargaba en su brazo.

Lissana y Happy también salieron a la superficie, mientras que este último intentaba regresar por la peli azul en vano.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Hibiki, Ren y Kagura también lograron salir.

_Dejando a nueve atrás._

Zancrow y Meredy, al igual que Karen, Aries, Cobra y los demás fueron consumidos por la oscuridad.

_Dejando a nueve esperando a ser liberados._

Juvia sintió un golpe contra el duro suelo y perdió el conocimiento, mientras que la imagen de Gajeel y Jellal llegaba a su mente.

_Dejando a nueve jugadores luchando por su propia cuenta por la supervivencia._

* * *

Natsu y Lucy mientras tanto caminaban, observando como el sol estaba a punto de salir.

El pelirrosa notó el letrero que daba la entrada a la ciudad de _Magnolia._

— ¿Lista Lucy?

La rubia lo siguió sonriente.

—Lista.

_Ya que lo sabían... ambos se ayudarían mutuamente para sobrevivir en este mundo._

_._

_._

* * *

Y es aquí cuando la aventura realmente ha comenzado.

_¿Qué hay detrás de José Porla y porqué tiene a los jugadores como prisioneros?, ¿Porque Happy, Sting y Juvia son tan importantes?, ¿Quien es la mente detrás de esto?, ¿Natsu y Lucy lograrán encontrarse con sus amigos?, ¿Qué pasado tienen Erza y Jellal?, ¿Porque no aparecieron Gajeel y Levy?_

Nah, solo quise hacer incógnitas para sonar más interesante xD Como dije aquí comenzará lo bueno. Lamento si todo fue muy rápido, pero no quiero hacer este fic tan largo y aburrido, ¡Así que las cosas pasan porque pasan velozmente! xD

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos en el capitulo tres.

**-Kokoro-chan.**


	3. Cruzando nuestros caminos

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí tienen la continuación de SFO. Es un capitulo más largo, ya que quise recompensarlas(os) por las dos o casi tres semanas sin actualizar el fic.

Es a partir de este capitulo que los sucesos importantes de SFO entran en práctica.

Quiero agradecer a estas personas por sus reviews y PM: _**Yoko-FT, Juli-nyaan, Hikari no kokoro, Juvia. , ChesseSmile, Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan, RechelHina, BliisAruasi, WhiteRabbit94, Alex Darklight, fanatico z, NAZH045, LucyLuckyDragneel & kanakochan 01.**_

Ahora sí, ¡A leer se ha dicho el capitulo tres!

* * *

.

.

**~ Sword Fairy Onlie ~**

La albina estiró los brazos una vez que despertó de aquel sueño. Refugiada dentro de una cueva, con aquel pequeño peli azul que no paraba de temblar en sueños .

Lissana trata de no llorar, ella debe de ser fuerte, Happy la necesita, si bien, solo se llevaban dos años, pero ese chiquillo tenía mentalidad de un niño de diez años. Además que siempre, desde que tiene memoria, Happy la miraba como su hermana, como un modelo a seguir.

No debía quedarle mal, además, ella ahora era la única persona que estaba para protegerlo.

Ambos, sin saber el verdadero motivo, fueron separados de los demás y encerrados en ese horrendo lugar. Que si bien, so l o fue un día, ella no olvidaría lo que sucedió.

Fueron demasiados gritos, lágrimas, heridas y súplicas de parte de aquellas personas.

Por suerte Happy se mantuvo inconsciente mucho tiempo, ya que así, no habría vis to como muchos jugadores eran cruelmente borrados del mundo virtual (y también real), de manera cruel y despiadada.

Pero si había algo que agradecía, era que ninguno de esos rostros se le hicieron conocidos.

—El sol ya salió—dijo mirando como la luz se infiltraba entre la estructura rocosa—Hey Happy, es tiempo de despertar. Tal vez… hoy nos encontremos con Natsu.

Happy abrió los ojos ante la mención de su hermano, y al instante, estos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas de miedo al pensar que algo le pudiese pasar, miedo , de creer que nunca más volvería a verlo.

—Li-Lissana-chan—murmuró sentándose y mirándola—Natsu-nii está bien, ¿Verdad que sí?

—Claro que lo está—respondió para tranquilizarlo, aunque ella también tenía miedo—Natsu es fuerte, además, estoy segur a de que con él están Levy, Gray y Erza.

—Y cuándo lo encontremos Lissana-chan, ¿Podremos volver al subterráneo? —preguntó, refiriéndose al lugar de donde habían escapado.

— ¿Para qué quieres volver a ese horrendo lugar? —dijo sorprendida.

—Porque…—la imagen de una peli azul empujándolo vino a su mente—Ahí hay alguien que se arriesgó para que lograra escapar.

Lissana lo miró sorprendida, mas luego sonrió acariciando los cabellos del chico.

—Sí Happy… regresaremos por ella.

Y dicho eso, ambos emprendieron un nuevo camino en su búsqueda de aquel pelirrosa Natsu Dragneel.

**Sword Fairy Online.**

**- Capitulo tres -**

**~ Cruzando nuestros caminos ~**

En un arbusto, una chica de menuda estatura llamada Levy asomaba la cabeza, inspeccionando el lugar, checando si aún estaban aquellos tipejos con los cuales se habían topado hace unos minutos.

Se limpió un poco el vestido naranja que portaba y se ajustó la banda del cabello, mientras tomaba un bocado de aire, y aliviada se sentaba en el suelo, para ver como aquel moreno de piercing seguía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Etto…—murmuró tratando de dar un mejor ambiente al lugar.

—Cállate—dijo, haciendo que a la chica le saliera una gota estilo anime.

— ¿Así es como agradeces a quien te curó cuando tus puntos de vida bajaban con rapidez?

—Tsk, nadie te pidió ayuda enana.

— ¡No me llames así! —gritó lanzándole una pequeña piedra—Además lo hice porque … —se sonrosó mientras jugaba con sus de dos—F-Fue porque tú me salvaste—lo miró — ¿Aun te duele el abdomen?

El moreno chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada con un pequeño coloramiento en sus mejillas de la vergüenza.

Mientras que ambos, recordaban como habían terminado en esta situación.

_Levy caminaba con miedo y torpeza, miran do a su alrededor y como el sol se esta b a asomando por una colina. Estaba sola ,pero al menos la oscuridad se estaba alejando de ella._

_Sus manos las tiene ocupadas en un pequ ño arco que mantenía apuntando hacia el frente, por si acaso alguien buscase atacarla de sorpresa. Pero eso no dejaba que su cuerpo temblaba, y que más de un a vez había caído sobre sus pies un sin fín de veces._

—_Chicos…—murmura mirando hacia el frente— Chicos por favor… ¿En dónde están?_

_Pero como ya era previsto, nada le responde, y es ahí cuando sus ojos han comenzado a arder y su fuerza de voluntad se va opacando, ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿Qué buscar y cuál era la respuesta para encontrar la libertad?_

_¿En dónde está la llave que la liberaba de ese infierno en el que se había metido junto a sus amigos?_

_Amigos… ¿En dónde estaban ellos?_

—_Estoy cansada—dice sentándose en el suelo mientras escucha el crujir de unas ramas._

_Y cuando mira hacia atrás, se da cuenta de dos hombres que han saltado sobre ella._

_Entonces dispara una flecha y le da a un o de aquellos sujetos en la cabeza y acabando al instante con él, pero eso no impide que el otro sacara una espada para atacarla. Y Levy no era rápida, ella no podría sacar otra flecha para dispara r._

— _¡Kya! —exclama sintiendo como se clava e l filo en su brazo y se aleja un poco._

_Sus puntos de vida llegaron a noventa._

_Y antes de poder buscar otra manera de defenderse, el pelirrojo (si, al parecer lo era) levantó de nuevo el arma dispuesto a atacarla de nuevo. Levy sintió el miedo correr por su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor._

—_Amigos… lo siento—pensó reteniendo sus lágrimas y sintiendo la sangre salir de su brazo._

— _¡Muere! —gritó, pero antes de atacarla, una guadaña lo partió en dos._

_Haciendo que el pelirrojo se desintegrar a en un instante._

_Levy, confundida al no recibir el dolor que tenía previsto abrió los ojos. Solo para ver a un moreno de cabellos negros que llevaba una enorme guadaña roja en sus manos y respiraba entrecortadamente. _

_El chico también la miró y chasqueó la lengua al ver como aquella pequeña tenía su brazo herido._

_Pero lo que le sorprendió, fue que la peli azul corriera hacia él._

—_Gra-gracias—tartamudeó mirándolo y parándose un poco enfrente de él—Gra-gracias por salvarme._

—_Tsk no lo hice por ti—respondió indiferente. _

_Tratando de no notarse decepcionado, ya que cuando vio que una peli azul estaba siendo atacada a su mente vino la imagen de su amiga. Así que se aventuró a ayudarla, decepcionándose en encontrarse a u na enana y no a ella._

_Levy iba a decir algo más, pero el pelinegro comenzó a caminar._

— _¡Hey, no me dejes aquí sola! —gritó, tem iendo que algo más nuevamente podría oc u rrir._

—_Arréglatelas como puedas enana—dijo, pero luego se tambaleó y se recargó en un árbol._

_La peli azul corrió hasta donde él preoc upada, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido s al ver como sangre salía de su abdomen. _

—_Estás herido…—susurró— ¡Te curaré!_

—_No necesito de tu ayuda, estoy bien—pero aun dicho eso se sentó en el suelo, y gruñó al ver que Levy se hincó a su lado . _

—_No me importa lo que digas, esto es algo serio, además…—miró el panel—Tus puntos de vida están disminuyendo muy rápido._

—_Deberías preocuparte por tu propia herid a—murmuró mirando como las manos de la chica brillaban de un color azul y se acercaban a su abdomen—Ahora me dirás que puedes curar._

—_Decidí ser la curandera de mi grupo, así que usar magia blanca es una de mis habilidades—respondió amablemente—No soy muy buena, así que te daré una poción por si acaso—pausó un poco—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti._

_El moreno no dijo nada, solo se dejó curar, al fin y al cabo lo necesitaba._

Levy suspiró mirando como el moreno se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar, por lo c ual se paró del suelo y lo siguió.

— ¿Por qué me sigues?

—No te estoy siguiendo—respondió inflando las mejillas para luego verlo disimuladamente—Bue-bueno yo… tengo miedo—murmuró mientras él se detenía y ella lo ha cía también—Quizás a ti no te importa, p ero tengo unos amigos a los cuales debo de buscar, y tengo mucho miedo de toparme en una situación a la de unos momento s—pausó un poco—No quiero morir.

El moreno la miró por un momento y se quedó viendo la venda en su pequeño brazo , y por su mente no pudo evitar pasar la imagen de su amiga de cabellos azules, Juvia, por lo cual dio un pequeño gruñido y empezó a caminar, ante la mirada atenta de la chica.

— ¿Qué, no piensas venir? —preguntó, ell a se sorprendió y rápidamente lo siguió .

—Gracias—dijo sonriente—Mi nombre es Levy.

Chasqueó la lengua: —Gajeel.

—Qué feo nombre...

— ¡Cállate!

* * *

Natsu y Lucy caminaban en las calles de aquella pequeña ciudad llamada Magnolia, observaban niños correr, al igual que puestos con vendedores tratando de convencer a otros jugadores para que les compraran algún objeto valioso.

Entre ellos armas, pociones e instrumentos de batalla, los cuales eran costosos , pero bueno, esa cantidad no era nada a las vidas que estaban en juego.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó el pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos.

—Supongo que hay que pedir indicaciones— respondió Lucy mirando a su alrededor—Pero no sé a quién, ¿Crees que haya algo a sí como una cabina de información?

—Los juegos de RPG no tienen nada de eso —replicó mientras su estómago gruñía— ¡Tengo hambre!

—Ahora que lo dices yo también—murmuró e lla mientras activaba su panel en donde estaban sus ganancias en el juego—Tengo suficiente dinero para comprar algo dec e nte, ¿Cuánto tienes tú?

No respondió, al lado de las cifras de la rubia, él era como un limosnero.

—En ese caso invito yo—pausó un poco—según tengo entendido, las posadas son los lugares en los cuales puedes pararte para comer algo, ¿No?

— ¡A buscar la posada se ha dicho! —gritó empezando a correr ante la atónita mirada de la rubia y la gente que estaba al rededor.

— ¡Al menos espérame un poco Natsu!

Ambos corrían, tratando de encontrar algún letrero con la palabra posada, bueno, al ser un juego obviamente ese nombre debería tener, ¿No?

Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de ocupar s u mente buscando el lugar donde seguramente comerían, ambos chicos pensaban y tenían sus propias preocupaciones.

Entre esas preocupaciones, Lucy no podía dejar de pensar en Loke y Yukino, sus preciados amigos, dos de las personas más importantes en su vida. Sus mejores amigos, casi hermanos que conocía desde que tiene memoria.

Yukino, tan tranquila y serena, siempre sabiendo cómo enfrentarse ante las adversidades, y Loke, mujeriego, divertido, protector, el chico que siempre velaba por ella y por la peli blanca luego de la desaparición de aquella chica de cabellos rosas que trabajaba en casa de ella.

Aries… ese era su nombre.

—Creo que deberíamos comprar un mapa—dij o mientras miraba a Lucy—Oye Lucy que te parece si…—pero luego se calla al ver a una chica de cabellos cortos blancos caminando entre la multitud—Li-Lissana…

— ¿Quién?

Pero Natsu comenzó a correr hacia aquella dirección, seguido por Lucy, quien no entendía el comportamiento del chico.

Pero eso a Natsu no le importaba. Su corazón ahora latía con prisa, era mucha la adrenalina que ahora sentía dentro de él. Sus piernas corrían en dirección a aquella peli blanca que sus ojos detectaron, aquellos ojos que no parpadeaban para no perder el rastro de ella.

— ¡Hey Natsu! —grita la rubia esquivando a las personas.

Sus oídos ignoraban el llamado, el ahora solo tenía en su mente a una sola persona: Lissana.

Y ahora, a unos metros, la chica de larga falda azul le da la espalda.

— ¡Lissana te encontré! —gritó tomándola del brazo y haciéndola girar.

Para que sus ojos emocionados se opacaran de decepción al encontrarse con unos ojos morados.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó confundida mientras que un chico los observaba con recelo y la cogía de la mano.

—No eres Lissana—dijo más para sí mismo que para la pareja—Lo siento, te confundí.

Y dicho eso dio media vuelta, ignorando que Lucy lo miraba con preocupación.

Y más al notar como ahora el pelirrosa caminaba desanimado y con una mueca en su rostro.

—Natsu…

— ¡Fuera de mi camino! —gritó un hombre empujando a Lucy y tirándola al suelo.

— ¡Oye idiota! —Gritó Natsu dirigiéndose hacia la rubia y ayudándola— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, supongo.

— ¡Devuélveme a Bisca! —Gritaba un pelin egro de cabello negro apareciendo detrás de ellos— ¡Maldito Bacchus bastardo!

Entonces por primera vez, Natsu y Lucy se dan cuenta de que aquel hombre de cabellos negros recogidos en un tomate, tenía a una chica de cabellos verdes colgada en su hombro como si de un saco de papas se tratase.

— ¡Alzack! —grita ella, mientras que el pelinegro que la llevaba secuestrada la noqueaba.

El pelirrosa nota la mirada desesperada en aquel pelinegro y la anterior horrorizada de la chica, por lo cual, volvió a correr con una Lucy resignada detrás de él.

Estaba claro lo que el pelirrosa haría.

— ¡No te preocupes! —Gritó Natsu a Alza k, este lo miró — ¡Traeremos a tu mujer con bien! —el pelinegro se sonrojó ante las palabras usadas por el chico.

Lucy lo miró: — ¿Acaso no tenías hambre?

—Eso será después—respondió mirando como el peli azul comenzaba a saltar las casas—Activar panel—este apareció, mientras en la lista de misiones aparecía un nuevo recuadro titulado _"El rescate de Bisca Mulan"_ —Ahora debemos de cumplir una misión.

La rubia al igual que él aceptó la misión y saltó sobre las casas.

— ¡Demonios, sí que estoy encendido!

* * *

Erza y compañía llegaron a las orillas d e un río.

Habían estado caminando hasta que sus pies gritaron un alto.

Loke tomó un gran bocado de aire y se dejó caer al suelo, con los brazos extendidos, disfrutando de la brisa, mientras q ue su mirada mostraba algo de tristeza por no poder estar con ciertas chicas que se habían metido en lo profundo de su corazón.

—Este es un buen lugar para descansar—dijo la pelirroja guardando su espada mie n tras miraba el río.

— ¿Descansar? —Preguntó el pelinegro— ¡Erza, debemos buscar a los demás! —gritó pensando en sus amigos.

—Gray…—suspiró—Natsu y los demás están b ien—dijo mirándolo—Si no descansamos como es debido, seguramente no sobreviviremos un día más. De esa manera no seremos de utilidad.

—Además…—añadió el peli naranja—Debemos de curar nuestras heridas.

Erza entonces notó los moretones y restos de sangre de los cuerpos de sus acompañantes y del suyo propio. Quizás era solo un juego, pero los golpes y sangre eran demasiado reales.

Además, lo que decía Loke era cierto, sus heridas aún estaban abiertas, un golpe más, y sus puntos de vida disminuirían drásticamente.

—Pero no tenemos pociones o antídotos—murmuró Gray—Mierda… Levy sería de gran ayuda ahora.

—No hay necesidad de ello—habló por primera vez en horas Jellal—Este río contiene agua curativa, cualquiera que la use cura sus heridas en minutos y restablece sus puntos de vida.

Erza y Gray lo miraron, el peli azul estaba retirado de ellos, recargado en un árbol y con los brazos cruzados. Al lado suyo descansaba una espada, y su mirada estaba perdida en aquel río.

Erza quería decirle tantas cosas, pero le era imposible, y más al pensar que su antiguo amigo también estaba condenado a estar en este juego de infierno.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Loke con interés y curiosidad.

—El río de Lumpa fue… fue mi punto de partida junto a dos amigos—contestó mientras bajaba la mirada y sonreía con tristeza—Los cuales fueron separados de mí.

La pelirroja quiso decir algo más, pero al ver como Jellal caminó hacia cierto punto calló, y más al notar como este activaba un código en el panel, y en instantes, aparecía un círculo azul en el césped de aquel paisaje.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó sorprendido Gra y al ver los destellos de ese círculo y el poder que desprendía.

—Un círculo de transportación—respondió— Al haber estado aquí, tengo el código para regresar cuantas veces quiera si en cu entro otro círculo igual en alguna otra parte del juego—los miró—En pocas palabras, si gustan, pueden activar también el código—pausó un poco—Será de utilidad cuando quieran curar sus heridas, pe ro se los advierto… si están en sus últimos puntos de vida, el círculo es inservible.

El trío lo miró sorprendido, no sabían que tantas cosas podía tener Sword Fary Online, pero sin duda, eran muchas.

Era como si se tratase de algún acertijo o laberinto, donde tenían que saber, p nsar y matar al mismo tiempo.

Jellal caminó hacia el río y sacó un bo e para tomar agua de él. No estaba herido, pero por si las dudas, el agua sería de ayuda.

—No creí verte por estos rumbos—dijo Gray agachándose a su lado e imitándolo.

—Un amigo se aventuró en el juego—respon dió divertido—Y mi amiga y yo nos vimos arrastrados por él.

Erza también se colocó al lado de Jellal .

—Nosotros también tenemos personas a las cuales buscar. Como lo son Natsu, Happy , Lissana y Levy.

Jellal se sorprendió, y luego se preocupó. El conoció a esos chicos, si bien, nunca se llevó del todo bien con el mayor de los Dragneel -y lo sabe, este aun no lo traga-, pero sabía muy bien a lo que se habían condenado al estar dentro del juego.

Todos tenían el mismo destino.

Si no matabas, eras propenso a ser la próxima víctima.

—En ese caso los ayudaré—dijo sin titubeos—Quizás por el camino, yo logre encontrarme con mis amigos.

—Ya somos dos—murmuró Loke que estaba al lado de Gray—Esto nos convierte en un grupo de ayuda, ¡Deberíamos tener un programa!

—Cállate—decía el pelinegro dándole un zape.

— ¿Los conociste después de irte de Tokyo? —preguntó la pelirroja, queriendo no tocar el delicado tema de su abandono, pero quería saber la relación existente entre el peli azul y sus dos amigos.

—No—respondió activando su panel—A ellos los conozco incluso desde antes de llegar a Tokyo.

—Eso quiere decir que los conoces desde que tenías…—pensó Erza un poco— ¿Menos de diez años?

—Cinco exactamente—su mano abrió en el panel la sección de objetos, luego abrió un cofre dentro de este en donde habían unas fotografías. Sonrió—Son ellos.

El trío se acercó para ver la fotografía holográfica.

En la imagen se podía apreciar a un more no con cara de fastidiado y brazos cruz a dos, un palillo entre sus labios, pero si uno prestaba atención, una sonrisa de sadismo descansaba en su rostro, y sentías como sus ojos rojos te atravesaba n el cuerpo.

—Él es Gajeel. Que su cara de demente no los confunda, en el fondo es una gran persona—dijo mientras su mirada se suavizaba y tocaba el rostro de la chica digitalizada—Y ella es Juvia.

Tres pares de ojos la observaban.

Gray y Loke se sorprendieron, ellos ya habían visto antes a esa chica.

— _¡Por favor, alguien ayude a Juvia!_

Gray empuñó sus manos y desvió la mirada, mientras que Loke prefirió quedarse callado. Ya que él sabía quién era la chica, sabía de quien era hija y que también, era cercana a su amiga Heartfilia.

Lo que nadie notó, fue la mirada triste que Erza ahora portaba al ver cómo, la nombraba Juvia, abrazaba por detrás y efusivamente a Jellal, y este, al parecer, estaba encantado por el tacto de la muchacha.

—Y estoy seguro, que ella no está en bue nas manos—murmuró cohibido mientras que la pelirroja presionaba levemente su hombro.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó a su migo— ¿No crees que con ella esté tu otro amigo?

El peli azul negó con la cabeza: —Antes de ser separados, escuché a Gajeel gritar con miedo su nombre—miró a la chica—El no gritaría de esa manera si no fuera por algo realmente malo.

—Ella…tu amiga—decía el pelinegro captan do la atención de todos—Ella estaba siendo llevaba por un sujeto extraño—decía recordando los eventos ocurridos con anterioridad—Pedía ayuda y fui tras ella , pero antes de poder hacer algo… se desvaneció junto al otro sujeto—miró al peli azul—Y junto a eso, se escuchó una voz diciendo _sacrificios._

Jellal y Erza lo observaron, mas solo el primero había captado el mensaje secret o del relato: _"Juvia está en peligro"._

Entonces se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia aquel círculo para colocarse sobre él y activar el panel.

— ¡Qué estás haciendo! —gritó Erza, el peli azul la miró.

— ¡Iré a buscar a mis amigos! —Gritó también, mientras que la pelirroja se unía a él en el círculo al igual que Gray y Loke— ¿Qué haces?

—No te dejaré ir solo—respondió—Lo recuerdas no, somos amigos.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza mien ras que el peli naranja compartía el deseo de búsqueda de Jellal.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Erza sintiendo como la energía del portal la invadía.

—Iremos a Hosenka—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Fue el primer pueblo al que llegué y activé un portal.

— ¡Yo también estuve ahí! —exclamó Loke con una sonrisa, mientras, que sus cuerpos se desvanecían y miraba al peli azul — Hey Jellal.

El chico lo miró: — ¿Qué sucede?

—Lucy Heartfilia también está aquí—dijo, sorprendiendo a Jellal—Y al igual que Juvia, Lucy y yo somos cercanos.

—Entonces hay que darnos prisa si queremos que Juvia y Lucy regresen a salvo .

Erza y Gray intercambiaron miradas, notando cómo frente a ellos, aparecía el pueblo de Hosenka.

* * *

Juvia sintió como los grilletes se le eran retirados, y por inercia, caía al duro y frío suelo de aquel horrendo lugar .

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, solo para ver como un chico de cabellos negros y blancos la observaba con preocupación . Ella sonrió un poco al reconocerlo, pe r o luego su sonrisa se borra por el dolor que su cuerpo ahora sentía.

—Totomaru-kun—dice, a lo que él sonríe a l notar que no tenía perdido el conocimiento—Como es que Juvia…

— ¿Estás viva? —ella asintió con la cabeza—Por extraño que parece, cualquier cosa que nos hagan dentro de este lugar n o afecta a nuestros puntos de vida—responde a su duda, ella deja salir una exclamación de sorpresa y disgusto.

—Juvia ya lo entiende—mira su brazo lleno de moretones y su abdomen ahora al descubierto con cortes—Entonces… si Juvia permanece aquí no morirá.

—No te confíes—susurra para que solo ell a lo escuche—Esos sicópatas solo nos quieren para hacer su trabajo sucio.

—Juvia no entiende lo que Totomaru-kun quiere decir—dice sentándose—Pero sea lo que sea… Juvia quiere que Gajeel-kun y Jellal-kun la encuentren.

Las puertas se abrieron, y de estas entró un hombre de cabellos grises que tenía a un chico de cabellos rubios sobre su hombro, una vez estando frente a todos lo dejó caer.

Se miraba herido, y eso lo notó la pelirrosa de ojos verde que corrió a su lado .

— ¡Zancrow!

El rubio al escuchar su llamado abrió los ojos, pero no hizo nada, se quedó en el suelo, ignorando como la chica gritaba su nombre.

—Levántate—ordenó el peli gris, a lo que el rubio lo obedeció—Ahora, atácala.

Y todos miraron como el rubio activaba unas cuchillas y las lanzaba hacia donde Meredy, esta no hizo más que esquivarlas .

Cobra, Kinana, Aries y Karen se sorprendieron al igual que Aria y Totomaru, en todo lo que llevaban como prisioneros nunca habían visto al rubio haciéndole daño a la pelirrosa, es más, este siempre la defendía cuando alguien quería hacer le daño dentro del lugar.

Juvia solo observaba extrañada todo, pero no pudo evitar sentir dolor y pena al notar las lágrimas en la chica, y aquel pequeño pero poco visible, brillo de culpa en los ojos rojos del chico.

Empuñó las manos y se mordió los labios.

—Suficiente Zancrow—el rubio se detuvo—Y eso le irá ocurriendo a todos ustedes por su intento de huida—los miró—Ocho escaparon, así que recibirán su castigo.

Meredy se dejó caer al suelo llorando al darse cuenta de que, su querido amigo, se había convertido en el nuevo títere de Erigor.

—Eres un monstruo…—susurró mirando al pe li gris— ¡Eres un maldito infeliz, y ju r o que te mataré!

—Te recuerdo que mientras estés dentro d e este lugar tus poderes y armas no se pueden activar—dijo mirándola—Bueno… ahora por tu insolencia serás la próxima— y ella lo supo, le esperaba lo mismo que al rubio.

Erigor se acercó a una asustada Meredy, pero antes de llegar a ella, la ventisca de una guadaña lo detuvo.

Por lo cual ambos miraron que Juvia se colocaba frente a la pelirrosa con una guadaña entre sus manos.

—Juvia no permitirá que pongas una sola mano sobre ella—dijo con voz imponente y serena— ¡Juvia no te dejará provocar más daño!

Erigor miró con sorpresa a la peli azul, y más al notar que había podido activar su arma, pero no cualquiera, una guadaña como la que ahora veía solo podían activarlas jugadores con un alto nivel o al menos unos grandes número en la barra de experiencia.

¿Qué hacía esa chiquilla con una guadaña con ese calibre?

Pero no solo eso, él pudo notar la mirad a que Juvia le lanzaba, una mirada de odio, rabia e ira, una mirada brusca y pesada que le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme a sí chiquilla? —preguntó mientras sacaba su espada y atacaba, pero la peli azul contraatacó.

Entonces algo hizo clic. Ella era Juvia Loxar, hija de los magnates señores Loxar que estaban en alta estima de los niveles sociales. Adinerados, con clase y de buenos sentimientos. Una pareja que siempre lanzaba alguna campaña de beneficencia eran socios de otros importantes empresarios, los señores Heartfilia.

Erigor sonrió. Al parecer, con ellos estaba la amada hija de los Loxar.

—Zancrow, vámonos—dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación junto al rubio.

Juvia corrió hacia la puerta y la atacó con su guadaña, pero esta no funcionó. Al parecer habían mejorado la seguridad gracias a lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Meredy-chan tranquila—decía Kinana a la chica, esta asintió aun llorando.

—Zan-Zancrow ya es uno de ellos—susurraba sintiendo que Aries también la abraza b a, mientras que Karen se mantenía sola en un rincón pensando en su novio Hibiki, implorando que él estuviese con bien y que Ren lo mantuviera a salvo.

Juvia caminó hacia Meredy, pero antes de hacerlo Totomaru y Cobra la detuvieron.

— ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? —preguntó el chico de cabellos caoba frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto es tan triste, ahora Juvia será la siguiente—decía en el suelo Aria soltando lagrimones.

—Juvia, ¿Recuerdas a Sol? —La chica asintió a su amigo, recordando a aquel chic o de cabellos verdes, que si bien, nunca conversaron mucho, llegó a conocerlo un poco—El… bueno, le hicieron lo mismo que a Zancrow—miró a su amiga y le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano—Lo hicieron un títere que solo sigue sus órdenes.

La peli azul sintió un vuelvo en su corazón.

—Y al parecer, Erigor ha puesto ya sus o jos sobre ti—dijo Karen caminando hacia ellos y tomando a Juvia de los hombros— Debes de tener mucho cuidado de ahora e n adelante.

— ¿Y eso Karen? —Preguntó Cobra, mientra s Kinana caminaba hacia él seguida de Meredy y Aries— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas de alguien más que no seas tú?

—Cállate—dijo molesta mirándolo pero sin soltar a la peli azul—Si nos dejamos atrapar terminaremos como Mirajane, Bacchus, Bora, Sol y ahora Zancrow—desvió la mirada—Estamos solos, nadie más que lo s q ue han escapado saben que estamos aquí… además…—miró de nuevo a Juvia—Aquí hay personas muy jóvenes que no merecen esto.

Juvia entonces lo notó, eran ella, Aries ,Meredy y Totomaru los que se miraban más jóvenes en aquella habitación, incluso puede apostar a que Karen pasaba de lo s veinte años.

—Es por eso que debemos estar unidos—dijo Kinana apoyando a la peli verde, mienras que sentía como Cobra la tomaba de la mano—Si estamos juntos seguramente encontraremos otra manera para salir de aquí. Para que nadie termine como ellos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Juvia también lo hacía.

Seguramente sus amigos estaban bien, ellos eran chicos, tenían más experiencia en estas cosas.

Ellos estaban a salvo, pero ahora, estas personas estaban hundidas, viendo como uno por uno se van perdiendo. Quien sabe cuánto llevaban en ese lugar, pero por la familiaridad que se notaba tenían, al parecer era mucho.

—Juvia también ayudará en lo que pueda—decía sonriendo un poco para ganarse la confianza de los presentes—Juvia no dej ar á que nadie más salga lastimado.

Y con esas palabras, ese pequeño grupo de personas se hizo el pacto de no abandonarse y protegerse si se llegase a dar la oportunidad.

Mientras que fuera de la habitación, Erigor le comentaba a José Porla una idea muy interesante.

—Ya había notado que era una Loxar—dijo el pelinegro mirando al hombre frente a él—Lamentablemente no pudimos atrapar también a la chica Heartfilia.

—Y es aquí cuando el experimento entra e n acción—decía Erigor con una sonrisa—Aria y Totomaru llevan tiempo aquí, al parecer eran buenos amigos de Sol—miró hacia la pantalla donde se miraba todo lo que los prisioneros hacían—Y Juvia podría ser el factor que falta para tu nuevo proyecto, me gustó su mirada… ¿Qué d ices, Element Four entra en acción?

José pareció pensarlo, pero luego una sonrisa se ensancha en su rostro.

—Hay que entrenarlos un poco—murmuró, mirando a un peli verde que estaba parado junto a un rubio— ¿O qué opinas tu Sol?

—Cualquier cosa que José-sama diga es correcto—dijo mecánicamente mientras ladea ba su cuerpo.

Erigor también sonrió. El elemento del viento ya fue impuesto a alguien, ahora solo faltaba la tierra, el fuego y el agua.

Y en la otra habitación, Aria, Totomaru y Juvia sintieron un escalofrío recorrer en todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Bacchus corría con Bisca colgada en su brazo, estaban en las afueras de Magnolia, y la gente miraba con sorpresa como aquella conocida peli verde era llevada como un costal con papas.

—Esta noche sí que me divertiré contigo— dijo lanzando una gran carcajada.

A pesar de ser un títere, Bacchus desde hace tiempo adquiría la capacidad de pensar por voluntad propia. Así que si un desastre quería causar en cualquier ciudad impuesta lo haría. Ya no había nadie que lo detuviera.

—Oh Bisca-chan, eres mucho más ardiente de cerca.

Y justo cuando faltaba poco para salir de Magnolia, una ráfaga de fuego se interpuso en su camino y lo hizo saltar hacía atrás asustado.

— ¡Mierda que rayos fue eso!

Dio media vuelta, intentando cambiar de rumbo, pero nuevamente el fuego lo detuvo, impidiéndole huir.

Bisca comenzó a abrir los ojos por el calor que sentía, más estos se asustaron al ver el fuego a su alrededor.

— ¡Alzack! —Gritó asustada— ¡Alzack, alguien, ayuda por favor!

— ¡Cállate mujer! —iba a noquearla de nuevo, pero antes de eso, un chico de cabellos rosas llegó y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

Bisca fue soltada en el acto, y antes de caer al suelo una rubia amortiguó la caída.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Si-Si lo estoy… etto gracias—dijo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de la chica.

Bacchus se levantó luego el golpe y miró con ojos furiosos al pelirrosa.

— ¡Quien rayos te crees para golpearme de esa manera!

— ¡Soy Natsu! —Gritó mientras juntaba dos puños que lanzaban fuego— ¡Y te enseñaré a no llevarte a las mujeres de otros!

Y Bisca tuvo la misma reacción de Alzack por la palabra utilizada hacia ella.

—Será mejor alejarnos de aquí—murmuró Lucy ante la mirada confusa de la peli verde—No es nada malo, es solo que bueno… —pausó un poco—Natsu dijo que estaba "encendido" —miró como el chico lanzaba u na b ola de fuego—Y al parecer era algo literal.

Natsu mientras tanto, seguía lanzando bolas de fuego con sus manos. Cuando habían entrado al juego el eligió ser un guerrero de fuego, por lo cual podía tener habilidades con las espadas, e incluso, podía crear fuego de su cuerpo. Pero como estaba en un nivel bajo, muy apenas podía incendiar sus manos y crear bolas de fuego con estas.

—Tsk, crees que con eso me vencerás niño idiota—dijo limpiándose un pequeño hilo de sangre de su boca—Mira bien mis puntos de vida.

Natsu confundido miró en panel del pelinegro, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al notar que muy apenas le había quitad o de cien, cinco míseros puntos.

—Im-Imposible—tartamudeo— ¡Mis ataques no funcionan!

—Claro que no—decía mientras elevaba sus manos y de estas se desprendía un color café—Tu aun no pasas del nivel diez por lo visto. Mi nivel ya está dentro del numero treinta, pero te daré una demostración—se agachó, y sus manos tocaron el suelo— _¡Aluvión!_

Natsu, Lucy y Bisca sintieron el suelo temblar, y en instante, exactamente el lugar en donde estaba el pelirrosa, se creó una explosión de rocas.

La rubia miró con horror como Natsu era golpeado por aquel ataque creado de Bacchus, por lo cual corrió hasta donde él.

— ¡No vayas! —gritó la peli verde a Lucy , pero esta la ignoró y se colocó frente a Bacchus, este se sorprendió un poco.

— ¿También quieres quedar como tu amigo? —preguntó sin moverse.

—Le has hecho daño a Natsu—dijo, y a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando la protegió del creador de SFO.

—Lu-Lucy—decía entre jadeos el pelirrosa mientras trataba de esquivar las rocas que lo atacaban—Aléjate, es peligroso.

—No Natsu, ahora es mi turno para protegerte—activó el panel e invocó su arma, la cual era un _báculo de hada_— ¡Prepárate para la derrota! —Gritó al pelinegro mientras clavaba el báculo en el suelo— _¡Shuriken!_

E invocado eso, una ventisca de cuchilla s de viento se creó impactando a Bacchus , y por ende, lo hicieron retroceder hacia atrás.

El pelinegro no podía moverse, el viento con el cual estaba siendo atacado era intenso, y peor aún, este venía acompañado por pequeños rayos de luz que hacían más potencial el ataque.

Lucy apretaba con más fuerza su báculo, como si eso le diera más poder a su ataque, mientras que Natsu miraba incrédulo como la rubia hacía que los puntos de vi da del pelinegro bajaran hasta llegar a ochenta, luego setenta y cinco, y así sucesivamente.

Bacchus, como pudo se agachó en el suelo y creó con la tierra una barrera para protegerse del viento. Una vez viendo que estaba seguro miró su panel y gruñó al notar que sí se había lastimado.

—Pero esta me las pagaran…—murmuró mientras activaba un portal y desaparecía ant e las miradas de los presentes.

Lucy cayó de rodillas al suelo, cansada, mientras sentía que Natsu la tomaba de los hombros y Bisca se acercaba con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

—Te lo dije, era mi turno para protegerte—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eres una maga super guay! —gritó emocionado ignorando las palabras de la chica y mirando su panel— ¿Eh?, ¡Eres una ma ga de nivel quince, porque no me dijiste nada! —gritó ofendido, ya que él apenas estaba en el mísero nivel nueve.

Y corriendo hacia ellos estaba Alzack, quien sentía que sus piernas le fallaban al notar que su amada Bisca estaba con bien.

— ¡Bisca! —la chica levantó la mirada y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

Natsu y Lucy observaron con una sonrisa el encuentro de ambos enamorados, mientras que juntos se ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

—Muchas gracias por esto chicos—agradeció Alzack—Mi nombre es Alzack, y como ya saben, ella es novia Bisca.

—Mucho gusto, nosotros somos Natsu y Lucy. Y no hay nada que agradecer—dijo Lucy sonriendo, luego Bisca se les acercó.

—Que les parece si vienen a nuestra posa da—las orejas del pelirrosa se agrandaron—Ahí podrán comer todo lo que gusten y descansar hasta que sus puntos de vida se restablezcan. Claro, todo será cortesí a de la casa.

— ¡Yahoooooo comida gratis! —Gritó Natsu feliz, Lucy suspiró resignada.

Los cuatro caminaron y miraban a lo lejos el letrero Posada.

—Ustedes son muy buenos para ser persona jes de un juego—dijo el pelirrosa.

— ¿Personajes? —Preguntó Alzack abriendo la puerta—Creo que estás confundido pequeño amigo—los cuatro entraron a la pos a da—Bisca y yo, al igual que ustedes, som os personas atrapadas en este juego.

Natsu y Lucy se pasaron en seco y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, y hasta cierto punto temor.

—Fuimos de los primeros jugadores—tomó la mano de la peli verde—Tenemos tres años atrapados en este juego y desconectados del mundo real.

El pelirrosa y la rubia los miraron, notaron la tristeza en los ojos de ambos y como Alzack abrazaba a Bisca, seguramente había comenzado a sollozar y no quería ser vista así.

—Bu-Bueno, nosotros iremos arriba a descansar—dijo Lucy mientras tomaba la mano de Natsu y subían las escaleras ante el asentimiento del pelinegro.

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Escuchando como la peli verde lloraba.

—Natsu—lo llamó deteniéndose y sintiendo sus ojos arder—Y-Yo no quiero terminar como Bisca-san—sollozó—N-No quiero pensar en quedarme aquí para siempre—soltó su mano y se tapó el rostro—N-No qui-quiero.

El pelirrosa desvió la mirada, no le gustaba ver a las chicas llorar, ni mucho menos, cuando lo hacían en silencio para no ser escuchadas, tal y como ahora Lucy lo hacía.

—Es tan triste…—susurró sintiendo unos brazos cerrándose alrededor suyo—Nat-Nat su…

—Tranquila—decía tratando de darle consuelo—Nada de eso ocurrirá. Nosotros saldremos de aquí. Lo prometo.

Lucy correspondió al abrazo y se desahogó en el pecho de Natsu, y este, solo esperó con paciencia a que la chica terminara.

* * *

Jellal y los otros abrieron los ojos, encontrándose con un prado que daba la entrada a un pequeño pueblo.

—Hemos llegado—dijo el peli azul sonriendo—Estamos en Hosenka.

Gray y Erza miraron alrededor al igual que Loke, y comenzaron a caminar guiándose en el chico Fernandes.

—Pero tengan cuidado—dijo una vez que ca minaban entre las calles del pueblo—Este lugar es propenso a las ilusiones. En dado caso, les mostrará aquello que su corazón desea más que nada y lo usará para su conveniencia.

Y con esa advertencia, el trío caminó de trás de Jellal Fernandes.

* * *

Mientras que en medio de un bosque, Gaje el y Levy tenían una amena y tranquila discusión.

— ¡Por la derecha! —gritó la peli azul.

— ¡Iremos por la izquierda!

Al parecer, su camino se había dividido en dos rutas. Una que iba hacia Magnolia y otra que iba hacia Hosenka.

Gajeel pedía ir hacia esta segunda opción porque ya conocía un poco el lugar, mientras que Levy quería ir hacía Magnolia porque según había leído en la información de la ciudad, era la principal fuente de información del país ficticio en el cual estaban, aquel país que tenía como nombre Fiore.

— ¡Iremos por la izquierda porque soy má s grande y me tienes que obedecer!

— ¡Por la derecha, ya que sin mí no podrás curarte nada!

Y siguieron caminando mientras caminaban hacia el frente, sin percatarse de un a rbusto que estaba entre ambos caminos, y por ende, caían del otro lado de este.

Para así, encontrarse cara a cara con un conocido para Gajeel de cabellos negros y una peli blanca que iba cargada en su espalda.

En pocas palabras, Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria.

* * *

— ¡Suéltame Ren! —Gritó Hibiki a su amigo que lo tenía tomando del brazo— ¡Por una mierda Ren, déjame ir por Karen!

—Si lo haces el escape habrá sido en vano—dijo una pelinegra que estaba con ellos.

El moreno soltó al peli naranja, y este comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus puños ,gritando el nombre de su novia y dejando escapar gritos de impotencia.

—Ya habrá momento para tus lloriqueos—decía Kagura caminando—Es hora de irnos.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Ren confundido.

—A Crocus. La ciudad donde se llevará a cabo el coliseo de Sword Fairy Online, en pocas palabras, nuestra salida de este mundo—los miró—Se dice que ese coliseo se divide en niveles, y si alguien logra a superarlos todos…

—Traerá la libertad y salvación anhelada por todos…—completó Hibiki en susurros, Kagura asintió con la cabeza.

Y así, los antiguos prisioneros se dirigieron al punto de reunión de los jugadores de Sword Fairy Online.

* * *

Lissana y Happy corrían escapando de una manada de quimeras que los seguían, por suerte la albina era veloz al igual que el peli azul, pero eso no era bueno, ya que hacía que sus habilidades en la batalla no fueran tan productivas.

—Li-Lissana-chan, ya no puedo más—decía deteniéndose el chico mientras que ella le cogía la mano.

— ¡Debemos huir!, ¡No es tiempo para detenernos Happy!

—Ustedes dos, por aquí—murmuró una voz entre los arbustos—No sean idiotas y vengan por aquí.

Lissana se negó a ir, pero Happy corrió hacia donde estaba hablando aquella voz, así que ella sacó su ballesta por si acaso se trataba de una trampa.

Más ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con un rubio, y no cualquier rubio. Sino aquel que junto a ellos, había sido un prisionero.

—Tsk, es el mocoso llorón.

— ¡No me digas así!

En pocas palabras: Sting Eucliffe.

_Y sin querer, ahora los caminos de todos los jugadores se habían cruzado._

* * *

Y he aquí que les había pasado a Levy y Gajeel xD Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, yo me divertí haciéndolo. Sobre algunos que dicen que porqué de todos, Juvia se quedó atrás y no se salvó, es por, como acaban de leer, tengo algo preparado para ella.

Espero ver sus reviews pronto.

- **K**okoro-chan.


	4. Bajo el cielo estrellado

¡Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento mucho mucho mucho! sesupone que ahora debería de estar ya en el capitulo siete u ocho, ¡Qué estoy haciendo apenas subiendo el cuatro! oh por el amor de Kami, es que estube haciendo muchas cosas, pero bueno, ya estoy aqui, con nuevo capitulo, y prometiendo, no volver a tardarme tanto en actualizar. Perdonen si este capitulo no llena sus expectativas.

Quiero agradecer los reviews de estas personas: **Alex Darklight ,Rebeca18, ErzaScarlet-Sama, konan Akatsuki, NAZH045, Yoko-FT. Y loss PM de WhiteRabbit94 & ChesseSmile.**

Respondo reviews por PM, gracias por lo últimos favoritos agregados.

Ahora sí, luego de tanto tiempo, ¡A leer el capittulo cuatro!

* * *

.

.

**~ Sword Fairy Onlie ~**

Jellal y compañía caminaban por las calles de Hosenka, mirando como las personas parecían conversar amenamente mientras que, eran ignorantes, a lo que en verdad ocurría por los alrededores.

Pero bueno, era obvio que actuaran así, ellos no eran más que conjuntos de pixeles holográficos. Ellos no eran seres humanos como ellos.

Ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea del sufrimiento que existía en el exterior.

—No se separen—dijo mirando como las hojas de los árboles danzaban—Cualquier movimiento en falso, y caeremos dentro de alguna ilusión.

Asintieron, sin pensar siquiera en la gravedad de aquellas palabras y perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Deseando, que sus amigos estuviesen bien y a salvo, y que cuando los encontraran, sonrisas fuese lo único que enmarcaran sus ojos.

—Oye Erza—la llamó Gray mientras se ponía la camisa que misteriosamente se había quitado—Tú crees que Natsu y los otros…

—Están bien, ellos están bien.

Loke sonrió mirándolos, imaginando la clase de amigos que ese par tendría, pero preocupado también, de que sus dos damiselas estuviesen en algún peligro, o en el peor de los casos, heridas y poniendo sus puntos de vida en riesgo.

Jellal mientras tanto, activó la fotografía que se había tomado con sus dos amigos antes de entrar en el juego.

Y ese, fue el primer error. Ya que gracias a eso, el peli azul estaba teniendo recuerdos que no hacía más que alimentar las ilusiones de Hosenka.

— ¡Jellal-kun! —Gritó una voz femenina a la distancia de ellos— ¡Jellal-kun!

El cuarteto levantó la mirada, observando, como enfrente de ellos, pasaba corriendo una joven de cabellos azules con un suéter beige y falda larga café.

— ¡Jellal-kun, Juvia quiere mostrarte algo! —Volvió a hablar, aunque ahora, la fémina estaba de pie frente a Jellal—Ju-Juvia espera que sea de tu agrado—dijo nerviosa y sonrojada, extendiendo, una bufanda roja.

Erza, Loke y Gray miraron con sorpresa a la chica, confundidos, pero entendiendo de inmediato la situación, y más, por las palabras dichas con anterioridad por el peli azul.

_Este lugar es propenso a las ilusiones. En dado caso, les mostrará aquello que su corazón desea más que nada y lo usará para su conveniencia._

—Juvia…—susurró Jellal tratando de tocar su rostro, más cuando quiso hacerlo, Erza lo alejó y atravesó a Juvia con su espada.

Desvaneciéndola en el aire.

—Era una ilusión—dijo la pelirroja decaída—Ten más cuidado a la próxima Jellal.

El chico asintió aun aturdido, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho recordando, como su amiga le había regalado, al igual que a Gajeel, aquella bufanda en una navidad pasada.

Pero solo Gray, fue consciente de la dolida mirada de su amiga, ya que tanto él como ella, se habían dado cuenta de que, lo que el corazón de Jellal deseaba más que nada, era volver a estar con esa chica de nombre Juvia.

Y sin saber porque, ese pensamiento le dio una cierta molestia.

**Sword Fairy Online.**

** - Capitulo cuatro -**

**~ Bajo el cielo estrellado ~**

Lucy cerró la puerta de la habitación donde Natsu ahora descansaba, y con un suspiro, bajó a la planta baja de la posada, notando, que Alzack estaba preparando té, mientras que Bisca atendía la preparación de un curry.

—Oh Lucy, creí que estabas descansado junto a Natsu—dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No yo… estoy bien—la miró— ¿Puedo hacerles compañía?

La pareja se miró, mientras que el varón, guiaba a la rubia a la mesa, sabiendo bien lo que su cabeza traería.

—Toma Lucy—decía Bisca entregándole una taza de té y sentándose frente a ella, secundada por su novio—Ahora sí, ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Yo?

—Tu cara está llena de preguntas—respondió el moreno apretando la mano de la peli verde—Y si somos de ayuda para responderlas, con gusto lo haremos Lucy, al fin y al cabo, si no fuera por ti y Natsu, quien sabe que habría hecho Bacchus con Bisca.

Ella los miró sorprendida, pero luego les dedica una sonrisa enternecida por el cariño que sus miradas transmitían. Además era cierto, ella ahora, tenía muchas preguntas.

—Yo… —los miró—Quiero saber cómo fue que quedaron atrapados en este lugar. Digo, ustedes dijeron que llevaban aquí años, pero nosotros sabemos de la existencia de este juego a… a nada de tiempo.

—Eso es porque, nosotros fuimos parte de la versión de prueba—respondió con calma la Mulan—Junto a Bacchus y otras personas, formamos parte de una versión de prueba.

—Pero si es eso cierto… como es que ustedes….

—Este juego, a pesar de que ya salió al mercado, no es más que la versión de prueba—la cortó Alzack mirándola seriamente—Lo único que hicieron fue darle más vida, historia y accesorios. Pero los que quedamos aquí desde aquel día… bueno, ya has de saber lo que sucedió.

—Y además de aquella versión de prueba, ¿Hicieron más?

—Dos para ser exactos, y también, personas inocentes fueron implicadas en ella.

— ¡Cómo es posible que aun sucediendo esto, ese tal Tetsuya Kido siga haciendo de las suyas!

— ¿Tetsuya Kido has dicho? —preguntó confundida Bisca.

—Sí, ese es el hombre que nos ha metido en esto—escupió Lucy empuñando sus manos—Por su culpa, todos estamos dentro de este infierno.

Bisca y Alzack no dijeron nada. La mujer se levantó y volvió a la tarea de preparar el curry, mientras que su pareja entablaba una nueva conversación con la rubia. Ya que ambos se habían sacado de onda. Alzack y Bisca entendieron que algo andaba mal.

Ya que ambos recordaban todo lo acontecido tres años atrás… Y el nombre de Tetsuya Kido, no les cruzaba por la cabeza.

* * *

Lissana y Happy caminaban detrás de aquel rubio, temerosos, y con una ligera confusión y duda sobre si seguir a su lado.

—Nee Happy—habló la albina al quinceañero en susurros— ¿Estás seguro de que debemos seguir con él?

—Etto… no lo sé—respondió mientras corría y estiraba la manga del chico ante la mirada aterrada de la chica— ¡Hey tú!

— ¡Qué quieres mocoso!

— ¿Es seguro que caminemos contigo?

Un tic apareció en la ceja del varón, quien miró como Lissana comenzaba a golpear su cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol, seguramente, lamentándose de la idiotez que poseía ese chico de cabellos azules.

—Yo que sé—respondió—Nunca les dije que me acompañaran, ustedes se pegaron como moscas a mí.

—Tomaré eso como un sí, ¡Aye!

Sting suspiró, pensando en porqué rayos ese mocoso lo seguía, además que él supiera, no eran amigos ni nada, ¡Joder, ni cuando estuvieron atrapados le dio palabras de aliento ni nada!

Lo que le recordaba algo…

—Hey mocoso.

— ¡Soy Happy!

—Happy, mocoso, mora lamida—lo miró, notando que la albina (con un enorme chichó en la cabeza) llegaba con ellos— ¿Y la chica del cabello azul?

Los ojos del menor se abrieron y luego buscaron algún punto desconocido de aquel lugar, dándole a entender a Sting, que no quería responder a esa pregunta.

— _¡Todos corran! —gritó Sting viendo como Juvia era azotada en una pared._

El rubio chasqueó la lengua ante el mini mísero recuerdo de segundo.

—Ya veo… tampoco salió—murmuró metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos—Es una lástima, era linda.

—Regresaremos por ella—habló Lissana captando la atención de Sting—Cuando Happy y yo encontremos a nuestros amigos, regresaremos a ese lugar y la rescataremos, al igual, que a todos los demás prisioneros.

—Eres tonta o que—dijo confundido—Si regresas, te volverán a atrapar, o peor aún, puede que ellos ya estén muer…

— ¡Cállate! —gritó ella apuntándolo con su ballesta—No digas ni una palabra más.

Y entonces, Sting se dio cuenta de que, Happy se había tapado el rostro debido a que había comenzado a llorar.

—Entiendo…—susurró, mirando como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse—Supongo, que lo mejor será buscar una cueva, sería peligroso que durmamos aquí.

La chica bajó el arma lentamente, mirando como el rubio, tomaba del brazo a su amigo y lo jaloneaba, llevándoselo consigo.

— ¡O-Oye!... —se quejó Happy.

—Mocoso molesto, lo único que haces es llorar y llorar.

— ¡Eso no es cierto aye!

Lissana los miró caminar, y también, notó como en el rostro de Sting se había tatuado las facciones de total comprensión y nostalgia.

E inconscientemente, la albina sonrió corriendo al lado de aquel rubio, al cual, por un momento, lo imaginó con una cabellera rosada idéntica a la de su amigo Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

—Entonces…—murmuró una pequeña peli azul.

—Entonces…—la imitó otra chica de cortos cabellos plateados.

— ¿Cuándo se irán a calmar? —preguntaron, mirando como Gajeel y Rogue no dejaban de lanzarse malas miradas.

Desde hacía horas los habían encontrado, y Levy, al ver como Yukino tenía una pequeña herida en su brazo, se apresuró a curarla de inmediato.

El pelinegro de capa oscura le agradeció la ayuda, pero una vez notó a Gajeel, un tic se había creado en su ojo derecho. ¿Quién iba a decir que, de todos los lugares, Rogue se encontraría con su ex mentor, bueno para nada e irresponsable Gajeel Redfox?

Y ni que decir de Gajeel, él estaba sorprendido de encontrarse con ese chico de su misma edad, llorón emo, que acudió en su ayuda años atrás.

—Sigues igual de emo por lo que veo—dijo el de piercing mirándolo de reojo.

—Y por lo que veo, tú sigues siendo igual de vándalo.

Levy, que ya se había cansado, cruzó los brazos y gritó.

— ¡Cállense de una buena vez!

— ¡A mí nadie me grita enana! —le regresó el grito Gajeel.

Yukino mientras tanto no dijo nada, solo siguió caminando al lado de Rogue, y este, notó lo decaída que estaba.

— ¿Qué está mal Yukino?

—Nada Rogue-kun, solo… extraño a mis amigos—respondió abrazándose—Lucy-sama seguramente tiene miedo, y no quiero imaginar cómo está Loke-sama.

— ¿Loke-sama? —preguntó con la ceja alzada, Gajeel trató de no reír.

—Es un gran amigo—dijo con una sonrisa—Los conocí una vez que llegué a _Hiroshima._

Sí, Hiroshima, una de las tantas ciudades importantes de Japón.

—Una ciudad muy hermosa, recuerdo que una vez Sting y yo fuimos—murmuró recordando.

—Pero extraño Tokio—decía la chica—Y también, los extraño a ti y a Sting-kun.

El pelinegro se sonrojó, pero luego desvió la mirada al sentir como Levy se le fue empujada, gracias a la bestialidad de Gajeel.

— ¡Qué coño Gajeel!

— ¡Llévate a ambas a un lugar seguro! —Gritó invocando su guadaña—Alguien nos está siguiendo.

Y entonces, unas sombras salieron del suelo, rodeando al grupo de cuatro.

—Tsk, supongo que tendré que cuidarles las espaldas—dijo el moreno, mirando, como una flecha pasaba a nada de su nariz y daba directo a una de aquellas sombras.

—Creo que esa es mi línea Gajeel—agregó Levy con una sonrisa y preparando otra flecha en su arco.

—Gijiji.

Yukino y Rogue también se prepararon, por nada dejarían que el juego los venciera.

Y así, el cuarteto tuvo una ardua batalla debajo de aquella luna llena.

* * *

—Falta poco—murmuró Jellal—Unos cuantos metros, y ya habremos salido de Hosenka.

Erza y Gray asintieron caminando detrás de él, mientras que Loke, solo miraba hacia el suelo tratando de pensar en nada.

Ya que momentos atrás, la ilusión de los amigos de la pelirroja y pelinegro los distrajo. Se habían visto tan reales, tan llenos de vida, que dudaron si eran una ilusión o no.

Pero Jellal, al igual que como Erza hizo con anterioridad, cortó las ilusiones con su arma, diciéndoles que tuvieran más cuidado, que una ilusión más, y seguramente no saldría bien de esta.

Ya que por cada ilusión vista, estas se hacían más reales y difíciles de vencer.

—Loke-san…—susurraron, haciendo que el chico se detuviera.

— ¿Loke? —preguntó Gray mirándolo, Erza y Jellal lo imitaron—Hey, ¿Estás bien?

Pero este no dijo nada, solo siguió escuchando aquella voz que lo llamaba en susurros insistentes.

—Loke-san ven… tengo miedo.

Entonces algo hizo clic.

Esa voz él la conocía, la conocía demasiado bien.

—Aries…—susurró, mirando, como la imagen de la chica aparecía frente a él—Aries…

—Ven Loke-san—dijo estirando su mano— ¡Toma mi mano y ven junto a mí!, ¡Abandónalos y ven conmigo Loke-san!

El chico asintió tomándola, notando la mirada miedosa de los chicos.

— ¡Idiota! —le gritó Erza empuñando una espada.

Pero luego se detuvo al ver cómo, el mismo Loke atravesaba a la pelirrosa con su puño que emanaba una luz dorada.

Aries lo miró sorprendida, más luego sonrió con tristeza y cerró los ojos, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

—Loke…—susurró Gray acercándose a su amigo.

—Era una ilusión—dijo, más para sí mismo que para él—Aries nunca habría dicho esas cosas, además—lo miró—Ella nunca me llamaría Loke-san.

Así es, ya que Aries, desde hacía tiempo atrás, había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo por el apodo, según ella, haciéndole tributo al signo más fuerte y fiel del zodiaco; de Leo.

* * *

En aquella posada de la dulce pareja Alzack y Bisca, Natsu recién había despertado, sorprendido de darse cuenta de que su siesta había durado hasta la noche, y no simples horas como él habría querido.

—Tengo hambre—dijo entre lamentos mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama.

Pero se detuvo al ver a una rubia apoyada en esta misma, y más, al darse cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida.

—Lucy—la llama moviéndola—Lucy despierta, no es tiempo de dormir, además tengo hambre Luuuuuuuucy.

Y el desconsiderado estaba planeado despertarla cuando apenas, había pegado el ojo tras varias horas de desvelo.

Lo que Natsu no sabía, era que en estos momentos, Lucy estaba sufriendo en el mundo de los sueños. Un mundo que a pesar de lo dicho, a pesar de la fantasía, era el único conector a la realidad.

Lástima que para nuestra chica, en este mundo, los sueños no son más que portales que te dan, un pequeño vistazo de un futuro no muy lejano dentro del juego…

—No…—susurró ella, adentrándose aún más, en aquel sueño que no hacía más, que mostrarle imágenes aterradoras.

En el mundo de los sueños, Lucy sentía como su pecho se oprimía y era presionado por una fuerza extraña. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, boca abajo cabe decir, y con sus brazos trata de levantarse aunque sus fuerzas son pocas.

Mira la escena sorprendida.

El sol, el cual se encontraba ocultado por una enorme luna roja, ahora se estaba tornando negro. Cuerpos sin vida, tanto humanos como seres salvajes se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo, mientras que otros seguían luchando.

Su cuerpo estaba muy pesado, este no se quería levantar, solamente su cabeza podía levantarse, aunque fuese solo a escasos centímetros del suelo. Pero aun así, esos escasos centímetros le habían dejado diferenciar a varias personas. Ya que a lo lejos, se podía observar a una pelirroja que corría hacia un chico de cabellos azules que se estaba cayendo por un precipicio.

—Jellal…—dijo el nombre del conocido, mirando, como la desconocida pelirroja se ponía a llorar.

Se levantó del suelo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, a pesar de que su cuerpo al parecer estaba lastimado. Y comenzó a caminar mirando su alrededor. A lo lejos distinguió a unos maduros Hibiki y Ren, defendían a una mujer de cabellos verdes, al igual, que un conocido Gajeel a una chica de cortos cabellos azules.

Lucy caminó con paso más rápido, una angustia en su corazón le estaba arrebatando el alma, era una angustia que en verdad la estaba matando.

A lo lejos, logró divisar un grupo de extraños, aunque tres de ellos se les hacía conocidos: Eran Sting, Yukino y Loke.

Y cerca de ellos se encontraba un pelinegro, que le lloraba al cuerpo de una peli azul de ojos del color del océano, la cual luchaba para que estos no se cerraran. Lucy gritó horrorizada al ver el cuerpo herido, y más, porque ella conocía demasiado bien a esa persona.

— ¡Juvia! —gritó llorando y corriendo a su lado, dándose cuenta de que era demasiado tarde—No no, ¡No!

Pero no solo eso, al igual que Juvia, varios personajes más fueron cayendo al suelo. Y para tortura de Lucy, estos no se desvanecían, se quedaban ahí, en el frio suelo.

—No…—susurró, mirando como una albina y Sting caían al suelo—No…

Entonces, como si ese dolor no hubiese sido suficiente, ante sus ojos, la imagen de un pelirrosa siendo atravesado por una espada apareció.

—Je, he perdido…—murmuró el chico cayendo al suelo y mirando a Lucy—No llores Lucy…

—Nat…—lo miró cayendo—Nat-Natsu… ¡Naaatsuuuuu!

El pelirrosa le sonrió, y su cuerpo, se fue desvaneciendo pixel por pixel.

— ¡Nooooooo! —gritó levantándose y asustando al chico.

— ¡Shh! —le tapó la boca con la mano—Vas a despertar a Bisca y Alzack.

Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que caían ferozmente por el rostro de la chica, por lo cual, la tomó por los hombros preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede Lucy?

—Tuve un sueño horrible—respondió tratando de limpiar las lágrimas—V-Vi a mis amigos muertos, v-vi cosas horribles Natsu—decía llorando nuevamente—Tengo miedo…

Natsu la miró sin saber qué hacer, él no era bueno en estas cosas, pero tampoco quería dejar que Lucy se quedara ella sola con todo ese dolor. Si, a pesar de haber sido un sueño, estos la mayoría de las veces se sentían demasiado reales, lo cual significaba que obviamente, llegaban a lastimar en lo más profundo del alma.

—Tranquila—dijo acariciándole la cabeza—No hay nada que temer, solo fue una pesadilla.

—Todos morían Natsu—volvió a decir mientras se apoyaba en su pecho—Tú también lo hacías tonto.

Y lloró, lloró tratando de ignorar las imágenes de su mente, lloró, intentando alejarlas.

—Natsu, Lucy—hablaron del otro lado de la puerta— ¿Están bien?, escuchamos gritos.

—Es-Estamos bien—respondió la rubia—No te preocupes por nosotros Bisca.

Y tras segundos de silencio, la puerta fue abierta, y aquella cariñosa pareja, entró con una bandeja de té a la habitación.

—Sé cuando alguien no está bien Lucy, viví años igual que tú, sé lo que se siente.

—Pueden confiar en nosotros—dijo ahora el moreno entregándole una taza de té a Natsu—Al fin de cuentas, ustedes nos han salvado.

— ¿Nosotros? —preguntó el chico mirando de reojo, como Bisca acariciaba la espalda de la rubia.

—Después de tanto tiempo, estamos interactuando con gente igual que nosotros—lo miró, mientras pensaba: _Y sé, que en ustedes, está la liberación de todos._

El chico lo miró confundido, mas luego sonrió.

Mientras que los cuatro, miraban por la ventana recién abierta, el cielo estrellado que era testigo de otra noche de insomnio.

* * *

_~Y así, las horas corrieron volando, hasta contemplar, las cuarenta y ocho horas que hacían equivalentes a dos días enteros~_

* * *

Totomaru y Meredy se encontraban sentados en el suelo confeccionando. Las noches, casi también las madrugadas, eran largas en aquel lugar, y este, era uno de los pocos pasatiempos que podían hacer en aquella prisión en la cual estaban.

—Al menos, esta noche dormiremos sin los grilletes—murmuró Karen estirándose y acostándose en el suelo—Mis muñecas quedarán con marcas permanentes.

—Ni que lo digas—la acompañó Kinana sentándose a su lado, la peli verde sonrió por lo bajo.

— ¡Oh mierda! —gritó Totomaru tras haberse picado el dedo.

—Totomaru-kun eres un tonto—dijo la peli azul sentándose a su lado y mirando a Meredy— ¿Estás bien?

La chica la miró y sonrió un poco. Ya que, hacía exactamente tres días, desde que Zancrow fue manipulado por Erigor, y eso la tenía preocupada, ya que ese rubio era una persona realmente importante para ella.

Pero también, desde aquel entonces, Juvia había estado con ella, consolándola, dándole palabras de aliento, e incluso, confeccionándole un pequeño Teru Teru, según la peli azul, para que la lluvia que salía de sus ojos se esfumara.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte Juvia-chan.

La chica sonrió, mirando también, lo que con tasto esmero estaba a punto de terminar Totomaru, y también, dándose cuenta de lo que era.

— ¡Es una mariposa! —exclamo con una sonrisa, de esas entusiasmadas que no hacía desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Lo es Juvia.

— ¿Por qué estás haciéndola Totomaru-kun? —preguntó curiosa, Meredy soltó una risita burlona al ver como el chico se sonrojaba.

—Pu-Pues porque… yo bueno—estaba nervioso, y eso, no lo notaba su amiga—Solo recordé que cuando estábamos en la secundaria te gustaban mucho.

— ¿La estás haciendo para Juvia?

¿Qué quería esa chica?, ¿Qué muriera por un colapso de nervios?

— ¡Po-Porque piensas eso! —Gritó, mientras la escondía en su pantalón—Yo no tengo porque hacer cosas para ti.

—Eres malo Totomaru-kun.

Meredy sonrió, era obvio que el moreno albergaba sentimientos hacia la peli azul, era demasiado evidente, aunque claro, la única para no notarlo era precisamente, Juvia.

La pelirrosa iba a decir algo, pero al ver, como algo se desprendía del cuello de su amiga, se calló para recogerlo.

—Es un relicario…—susurró, tocando aquella mariposa, notando, un dispositivo de abertura.

Dejando al descubierto, una fotografía de Juvia, junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

—Etto Juvia-chan…

— ¡Oh! —Exclamó mirándola—Son los amigos de Juvia, Gajeel-kun y Jellal-kun—dijo con una sonrisa—Son como los hermanos de Juvia—sus mejillas se sonrojaron—Juvia los quiere mucho, y espera, ellos estén con bien.

—Son muy guapos—dijo Meredy—Más el de cabellos azules.

—Sí, Jellal-kun es muy guapo.

—Tsk, claro que no lo es—decía Totomaru cruzando los brazos.

Y entonces la tranquilidad se fue, demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Cobra se levantó y ocultó a Kinana detrás de él. Karen y Aries se colocaron una al lado de la otra. Juvia se colocó delante de Meredy, y delante de Juvia, se colocaron Totomaru y un recién despierto Aria.

—Qué mierda quieres aquí… Bacchus—dijo la peli verde rechinando los dientes.

—El maestro Porla me ha mandado por un pequeño encargo. Al parecer, tres de ustedes levantaron la curiosidad en él.

Meredy se encogió, pensando, que tres de ellos terminarían igual que Zancrow.

—Y los elegidos son ustedes—dijo, apuntando a los antiguos amigos de secundaria—Totomaru, Aria, y la dulce Loxar.

Y tan rápido como los nombres fueron dichos, Totomaru tomó entre sus brazos a su amiga y la alejó de una chica de cabellos plateados que corrió hacia ellos a una velocidad sorprendente. Aria los miró, dejándose golpear en el acto por aquel rubio de mirada rojiza.

— ¡Zancrow detente! —gritó Meredy intentando ir con él, pero Karen la detuvo.

Aria intentó levantarse del suelo, pero una vez que lo hizo, el chico le lanzó una descarga eléctrica dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¡Aria-san! —gritó Juvia, mientras que le peli plateada, golpeaba a Totomaru haciendo que soltara a la peli azul.

—Lo siento Totomaru-chan, pero Porla-san ha puesto sus ojos en ti—dijo la chica creando una esfera en su mano—Tú fuiste uno de mis favoritos.

—Cállate Sorano.

— ¡Qué mi nombre es Angel! —gritó lanzándole aquella esfera de energía noqueándolo en el acto.

Mientras que Juvia, sufría el mismo destino que Aria.

Los otros prisioneros, no hicieron más que mirar, como aquellos tres, pasarían a ser solo un par de títeres en menos de unos cuantos segundos.

—Juvia-chan…—susurró Meredy comenzando a llorar—Ella también terminará igual que Zancrow—dijo, mirando, como el relicario de la chica aún seguía en sus manos—No te preocupes juvia-chan, saldré de aquí y encontraré a tus amigos. Juntos, liberaremos a todos, ya lo verás.

Y mientras tanto, la habitación de experimentos, fue víctima de los gritos desgarradores de tres chicos que estaban siendo torturados para fines malvados. Totomaru gritaba sintiendo su garganta arder, Aria sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba, mientras que Juvia, se sentía en una laguna en la cual, se estaba ahogando sin ninguna posibilidad de respirar.

El experimento Element Four, ya estaba siendo llevado a cabo.

* * *

Gajeel abrió los ojos y observó el cielo estrellado con algo de pánico. Levy se dio cuenta y se sentó a su lado preguntando si algo malo había pasado, pero el chico negó con la cabeza sin mirarla, mientras que Yukino, se acurrucó ya dormida, en el pecho de Rogue.

_Los personajes principales del juego se estaban uniendo._

Gray se levantó tomando grandes bocados de aire, mirando, como Jellal se había levantado de la misma manera y como Erza, miraba las estrellas buscando, tranquilizar aquella horrible sensación en su pecho. Gray se dio cuenta, a partir de esta noche, muchas cosas cambiarían.

_Sin querer, los caminos de todos se estaban cruzando._

Lissana no quería dormir, no luego de como unas horrendas imágenes no paraban de repetirse en su mente. Imágenes que ella desea nunca más se aparezcan. Sting abrió los ojos y la miró, cuidando que ella no lo viera, pero dándose cuenta, de que al igual que él, Lissana había tenido un mal presentimiento.

_Todos tenían factores que los unían, el dolor, sería uno de los principales._

Natsu miraba a Lucy dormir, tomando su mano y viendo, como su rostro hacía muecas de dolor de al parecer, una pesadilla más. Desde la primera pesadilla, estas volvieron a aparecer, y por ello, se habían quedado más de lo previsto en Magnolia. Pero aun así, eso no dejaba tranquilo a Natsu.

—Esto está mal—dijo mirando como caía una estrella fugaz—Yo… debo encontrar a los otros.

_Y sus deseos serían órdenes._

—Sin importar como encontraré a los chicos—apretó la mano de ella—Y tu también encontrarás a tus amigos, Lucy.

_Y todo gracias, al movimiento que Element Four realizaría._

_._

_._

* * *

Y es en este capitulo, donde los personajes van interactuando más con los demás, y también, cuando están cada vez más cerca a los reencuentros. Además de que en el próximo capitulo, veremos a Element Four en acción. Bisca y Alzack no conocen al tal Tesuya Kido, ¿Qué misterio hay detrás de este extraño personaje?

Espero sus bonitos reviews.

- **K**okoro-chan.


End file.
